


Stuck With Me: The College Years

by MariaVT



Series: Stuck With Me [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - No Island, Angst, Best Friends, College, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, No Queen's Gambit (Arrow TV 2012), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tommy Merlyn Lives, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVT/pseuds/MariaVT
Summary: Oliver, Felicity, Tommy, and Laurel have all moved to Boston for College. The dynamic of their group grows and evolves as they find new friendships and new relationships. But through everything that comes their way Oliver and Felicity remain best friends even when changes to their lives make that seem impossible.This is the second installment of my Olicity High School - Adulthood story*Complete*





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity sat in the back corner booth of her favorite coffee shop in Cambridge the Sunday before fall semester would start. She had been there for several hours with all of her work spread over the table; graphs, notes, and books were lying in controlled chaos everywhere. The bell above the door ringing didn’t even come close to breaking through the fog in front of her but the voice of the person who took the seat across from her did, easily.

 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Oliver greeted her with a warm smile.

 

“It’s going I guess, I’m so close to making this piece of code function but there’s something I’m missing.” She flipped through her notes again, scanning through numbers quickly with her brows furrowed firmly together.

 

“Are you working on your super-virus?” Oliver started sifting through some of her stuff, attempting to read it, she smacked his hand away without looking.

 

“It’s not a super-virus.” She let out an exasperated sigh. “It’s an x-axis bi-numeric algorithm.” She flicked her eyes up to him. “You oaf.” The teasing smile on her face soothed any sting in her words.

 

“Do you need me to go grab you a different book from the loft? Or the bookstore?” He jiggled his keys in her direction, eyebrows raised.

 

“That’s very sweet of you, but unfortunately it won’t do me any good.” She lifted her eyes from the papers in front of her to smile at him. “I’m creating something that’s never been done before, the downside of that is I can’t turn to any references to solve the issues I face with it.” She sighed again, and looked back to her notes just as her regular server, Iris, came scurrying up to the table.

 

“One non-fat latte, extra sugar, for Felicity,” Iris set the mug down beside Felicity’s elbow before turning all of her attention across the table. “And one coffee, black, for Oliver,” Her mocha cheeks were dusted in pink and a broad smile lit her face as she gazed at him. “I brewed you a fresh pot, so…” Oliver gave her a kind smile and it redoubled her own.

 

“Thank you.” He nodded and turned his attention back to Felicity.

 

“Bye.” Iris breathed as she backed slowly away from the table bumping in to a chair.

 

“Bye.” Oliver gave her another soft smile and she nearly tripped over the chair as she turned to get back behind the counter.

 

“That girl is in love with you.” Felicity mused, eyes still down on her computer.

 

“She doesn’t even know me.” Oliver shrugged. “She can’t possibly love me.”

 

“Maybe you should go for it, she’s beautiful, and sweet, and kind.” Felicity shrugged back to him, eyes still cast firmly down.

 

“Maybe I should focus a little more on the books right now and a little less on the girls? You’re supposed to be keeping me out of trouble, you know.” Oliver gave her an accusatory glare, she just rolled her eyes fondly and scribbled in the margins of one of her notebooks. As soon as she set her pen down she took a long sip of her latte and Oliver noticed the light tremor in her fingers. “Felicity, when was the last time you ate something?” He reached across the table to catch her shaky fingers in his own.

 

“Um, I think I ate a pack of pop tarts yesterday.” She scrunched her nose in thought. “Or maybe that was Friday.” Oliver just shook his head softly and raised a hand.

 

“Iris?” He called to the server who quickly excused herself from other customers and hurried over to him, her face eager. “Will you please bring Felicity some blueberry pancakes, a side of hash browns, and a water?” His grateful smile had Iris rushing off to put the order in.

 

“I’m not even hungry.” She grumbled as she kept scribbling down notes, her eyes flicking from the screen to the notebook and back.

 

“Please try to eat something,” He asked gently. “For me?” His pleading voice was no fair, she could feel her resolve slipping. “I’ll finish whatever you don’t eat, alright?” She gave him a begrudging nod, but when her attention turned back to her work his hand snapped out to cover the page she was reading. “You also need to take a break from this, we don’t have all day, so pack it up Smoak.” She huffed a dramatic sigh but started organizing everything back into her computer bag.

 

“When do Tommy and Laurel land?” She nearly spilled her coffee as she moved things around; Oliver lunged forward to catch the mug before the latte spilled across her laptop.

 

“In about two hours, you have time to eat then get back home for a shower and maybe a quick nap before we go get them.” He leveled her with a stern look, knowing she hasn’t been sleeping that well recently with the amount of work she’s been doing for her summer classes plus working on her algorithm in her free time.

 

It was only a few minutes later when Iris brought the steaming food out to Felicity, asking Oliver twice if there was anything else she could do for him. He did his best to be polite but all of his concern was across the table with Felicity. She cut a small bite of pancakes and ate it carefully, then another small bite, and soon enough she was wolfing down pancakes and chasing them with long drinks of water.

 

“I thought you weren’t hungry?” Oliver said, an amused smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

 

“I guess I forgot, I’ve been really busy.” Her cheeks warmed and she ducked her head, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“I know, but you have to remember to take care of yourself Felicity.” He gave her a fond look and leaned closer with his elbows on the table. “Now give me a bite.” He looked at her expectantly, she pulled her plate back towards herself firmly.

 

“But they’re my pancakes.” She shielded her plate with one hand.

 

“And I bought them.” He couldn’t help but chuckle, she just looked so adorable.

 

“Yeah you bought them for me, because you love me and I was in desperate need of pancakes.” She batted her lashes and his chest constricted, he knew she was just kidding but she looked gorgeous like that. He cleared his throat and looked away from her briefly in an attempt to keep his composure.

 

“It’s one bite.” He raised his brows to her and she rolled her eyes on a sigh before cutting a bite and pressing the fork passed his lips. He gave her a happy grin as he chewed, signaling to Iris for the check.

 

***

 

Felicity insisted on the sign, Oliver would have protested but she was so happy about it, he couldn’t bring himself to care. They were waiting as close to the gates as possible for Laurel and Tommy, their flight was marked arrived on the board so they should be coming over any minute. Felicity was bouncing on her toes trying to get a good enough view and Oliver eventually took pity on her. “Hey, stand still.” He held her hips steady from behind her, then dropped to one knee and slid his head between her thighs, standing up with her now perched on his shoulders.

 

“So much better, you are the greatest.” Felicity was practically vibrating with excitement, or maybe with an excess of caffeine in her bloodstream. They stood there for just a few minutes more until Tommy and Laurel came into view. Tommy spotted them first, laughing raucously at Felicity’s sign.

 

_Alone And Friendless_

_Please Come Home With Us_

 

“You may be one year older than when I last saw you, but you will always be you, Lis!” Tommy reached for her and Oliver tipped forward so she could fall into Tommy’s waiting arms with a happy giggle.

 

“I missed you Tommy!” She clung to his neck tightly.

 

“You literally talked to me on the phone yesterday.” He laughed, squeezing her back just as tight.

 

“It’s not the same and you know it.” She pulled back and Tommy reluctantly let her go so she could throw her arms around Laurel. Tommy and Oliver embraced tightly, clapping each other on the back with bright smiles. “Let’s get a move on guys, there is still so much unpacking to be done tonight.” Felicity laced her fingers with Laurel’s and they headed out to catch a cab back to the loft.

 

Tommy and Laurel’s boxes had been delivered the day before so Oliver and Felicity had already brought them up to the loft and set them in each of the bedrooms that would belong to their friends. All that was left to do was unpack boxes and organize furniture.

 

Oliver ordered a couple pizzas and they all got to work, Laurel and Tommy tackled their boxes as Oliver and Felicity handled the furniture and leant an extra hand anywhere they could. When the pizza arrived Felicity got the door and brought in the boxes.

 

“Oh shit, I should have said something.” Laurel smacked her forehead lightly with the back of her hand. “I don’t eat-.”

 

“Meat on your pizza.” Oliver responded softly. “I know. There is a spinach and mushroom pizza with white sauce for you.” Laurel looked at him with mild disbelief, touched that he had thought of her. Things had the potential to be very strange between them, especially since they hadn’t spoken directly since their last breakup.

 

“Thanks Ollie, really.” She lifted the lids until she found her box and pulled out a slice to bite into ravenously.

 

“It’s no problem.” Oliver took his own slice and started making his way back to Tommy’s room; things may not be terrible between him and Laurel but he thought he shouldn’t press his luck on the first night by attempting much more one on one interaction.

 

“I swear in one of these boxes...” Tommy spoke, elbow deep in a box when Oliver came in the room.

 

“Can I help you find something?” Oliver mused, biting into his pizza and enjoying the sight of Tommy all frazzled.

 

“No, I don’t think… Yes!” Tommy pulled a metallic champagne bottle out of the box.

 

“Is that an Armand De Brignac?” Oliver gaped a little.

 

“You bet your ass it is. I had Martina pack it into my boxes so we could enjoy it on our first night here in the loft.” Tommy’s classic Merlyn grin was a balm to Oliver’s soul, he had loved spending the entire summer with Felicity but he needed his other best friend just as much.

 

“So you thought packing it in a box and shipping it across the country was a good idea?” Oliver laughed. “What if it broke?”

 

“You watch your mouth sir, Martina is the one who packed this box and if Martina Castillo says the bottle will be safe on the journey, the bottle will be safe on the journey.” Tommy took the aforementioned bottle and headed to the kitchen. “Ladies! Do we have champagne flutes in this place? Or even wine glasses?” Felicity and Laurel turned to Tommy from their spot at the living room shelves, where they had been unpacking Laurel’s books.

 

“Unless you have flutes packed in your boxes your options are coffee mugs or solo cups.” Felicity answered.

 

“Ollie, break out the red cups, let’s kick this bitch off in true college style!” Oliver pulled out four cups and Tommy popped the cork on the bottle. He poured them each a small glass of lukewarm champagne then shoved the bottle in the freezer so they could actually enjoy the rest of it. “To my three best friends in the world, Boston isn’t going to know what hit it.” Tommy raised his cup in a toast and everyone bumped their cups against it with a cheap plastic clatter.

 

Once the essentials had been unpacked, and the bottle of champagne had been drained, rinsed and placed on display on top of the fridge everyone was wiped and headed to their bedrooms to get some sleep before the first day of classes. Oliver followed Felicity into her room, sluggishly making his way out of his clothes and under the covers.

 

“Who said you could sleep in here?” Felicity joked as she got into her pajamas and followed Oliver into bed.

 

“I did.” He groaned tiredly and pulled her snug against him. “Do you want to get lunch at the coffee shop tomorrow?” He sighed, fitting his cheek to the top of her head.

 

“That sounds nice.” She cuddled further into his chest and let her thoughts slow to a crawl as the day caught up with her. “Meet you at 12:30?” She mumbled.

 

“Sure,” His arms tightened around her slightly. “I want you to kick ass tomorrow Smoak, show that whole damn school how amazing you are.” She could feel the blush lighting her cheeks.

 

“Yeah, you too Queen, turn the charm up to eleven.” There was a teasing smile in her voice and Oliver just huffed a soft laugh in response.

 

“Goodnight Felicity.”

 

“Goodnight Oliver.”

***

 

The first three days of classes flew by in a blur, Laurel and Felicity were in the living room of the loft painting each other’s toenails and catching up when the boys came breezing in.

 

“We come bearing news.” Tommy dropped to one knee theatrically and Oliver just rolled his eyes at the antics. Felicity scrambled off the couch and shuffled with her wet toenails to stand before Tommy.

 

“And what say ye Herald?” Felicity spoke in a cheesy English accent, causing Laurel to giggle from the couch.

 

“There is a party on the Harvard side Friday, it shall be an epic introduction of the Starling Darlings to this great city.” Tommy stood, made a sweeping bow then straightened before turning to the kitchen. “I shall allow you to discuss amongst yourselves, I must now procure snacks, for I am ravenous after my journey to deliver your grand message.” He strode the few feet into the kitchen with purpose, his chest puffed out to a hilarious degree.

 

“It’s funny you say that actually,” Felicity spoke to Tommy’s retreating form before turning her gaze to Laurel and then Oliver. “I was invited to an MIT party on Saturday, should we go to that?” Felicity asked.

 

“We should hit both.” Tommy spoke with his head in the fridge, his theatrics forgotten in favor of filling his belly. “We need to start gathering information on the best party spots in town.” He pulled his head back with a carrot hanging out of his mouth and a bowl of hummus in his hand. “Ollie? Do you want a beer?”

 

“I’d love to, but I promised Thea I’d call her.” Oliver gave an easy smile. “I just stopped by to say goodnight on my way home. Next time though.” He assured. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” And with a wave Oliver left the loft.

 

“What about you two? Beers?” Tommy asked hopefully.

 

“Wine?” Laurel smiled and turned to Felicity who shuffled her way back to the couch.

 

“Wine for me too please.” Felicity answered. Tommy poured three glasses of rosé from a bottle in the fridge and squeezed himself between the two girls on the couch.

 

“Alright…” He started carefully. “What is the price of you two sitting here and watching a soccer game with me?” He winced his gaze flipping back and forth between the girls. Laurel tilted her head softly in thought before motioning to Felicity to set the conditions.

 

“Pink toenails and Pretty Woman.” Felicity answered with a grin.

 

“I see your pink toenails and raise you,” Tommy lifted a finger. “Baby blue.”

 

“Deal.” Felicity fist pumped happily. “Go wash your feet then bring me those toes Merlyn.” She started hunting for the right nail polish. Tommy took a deep swig from his wine and headed for the bathroom, resigned to his fate, but glad to be spending the night with two of his favorite people.

***

 

Oliver met John Diggle during the summer at the gym, he was quite a bit older than Oliver, having spent several years in the Army before deciding to go to college for criminal psychology on his GI bill. John could be a little intimidating at first glance, he was tall and very broad, with biceps the size of bowling balls, but he was also incredibly kind. The first day Oliver saw him at the gym John came over unprompted to introduce himself, noticing Oliver was alone and offering to spot the younger man at the bench. They struck up an easy friendship from there, meeting at the gym most mornings to lift or box or just go for a run.

 

One of Oliver’s favorite things about John Diggle was how utterly and completely smitten he was with Felicity. Not romantically, John was madly in love with his wife and fellow veteran Lyla Michaels, but he loved Felicity much the same way Oliver himself loved Thea, like a doting older brother. It gave Oliver peace of mind to know someone like John was looking out for Felicity, and Felicity loved John just as much.

 

“John!” Felicity shrieked throwing herself at the large man from the deck in John and Lyla’s backyard down to where he stood next to the grill. He caught her easily with one arm around her waist, the other hand still holding his tongs, and a deep laugh rolling from his chest.

 

“Hey girl, you’re in a good mood.” He gave Felicity a tight squeeze and a kiss on the head before he let her down.

 

“I’m in a great mood. My first week of classes was fantastic, plus Tommy and Laurel landed on Sunday so tonight is our first night of fun all together again.” Felicity waved Tommy and Laurel over. “Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance, this is John Diggle.” She smiled brightly at everyone as they shook hands.

 

“Where’s your big blonde shadow?” John asked Felicity with a knowing smile.

 

“I heard that Digg.” Oliver called, coming through the backdoor with Lyla beside him. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Oliver reached out to give John a tight hug. “How’s it going man?”

 

“Can’t complain.” John spoke to Oliver but looked down at Lyla where she had curled into his side.

 

“Do you guys need any help?” Felicity offered.

 

“No, thank you. We got everything set up yesterday, you guys just have fun.” Lyla answered warmly.

 

And fun they had, everything was super laid back and comfortable, but that wasn’t surprising, John and Lyla had a tendency to bring out the chill in the people around them. They chatted with other partygoers, and to the surprise of Felicity that included Iris from the coffee shop, apparently her father and Lyla knew each other from their shared work in law enforcement. They all ate some burgers, played a few rounds of cornhole, then finished the night laughing around a firepit, Felicity perched on Oliver’s lap wearing his jacket to stave off the fall New England chill.

 

***

 

“There was some sort of theme on the flyer but I can’t find it and I can’t remember, it was some pun based on MIT.” Felicity was talking to Laurel as she drew some eyeliner on the older girl.

 

“It’s not a costume thing right? I don’t want to be the only people that show up underdressed.” Laurel asked.

 

“No, I think I would have remembered that for sure.” Felicity put the finishing touches on the makeup, it was a lot heavier than Laurel would normally wear but the party was going to be in a dark warehouse and Felicity thought Laurel might fit in better with a darker look. She asked Tommy and Oliver to wear black as well, but they both drew the line at makeup or chains of any kind.

 

The party was full but very subdued when they all arrived, Tommy and Laurel were mingling near the punchbowl and Felicity dragged Oliver deeper into the party until she found the group she had met in her first week of classes. “Hey guys!” She waved to the three people standing near a snack table. They all waved back and Felicity tugged Oliver closer. “Everyone this is Oliver Queen, Oliver this is Myron Forest, Alena Whitlock, and Cooper Seldon.” Oliver stepped forward and shook all of their hands.

 

“It’s nice to meet all of you, Felicity has told me a lot about you.” His Queen smile was present and accounted for but the others didn’t seem entirely sure what to do with it. “Is Curtis here?” Oliver asked the others and they were still mute.

 

“He said he wanted to stay home and get some rest, he has decathlon training tomorrow.” Felicity answered him and Oliver decided to take pity on the three MIT students, that seemed so wildly uncomfortable.

 

“I’m going to find a restroom, I’ll see you in a little bit?” Oliver leaned in to whisper in Felicity’s ear and she nodded, a bright smile rounding her cheeks. Oliver did find a bathroom then he wandered the edges of the party for a while until he ran into Tommy and Laurel.

 

“Did you hear what the theme of the party was?” Tommy said with a little giggle. Oliver shook his head with a soft frown, a confused wrinkle between his brows. “It’s M-High-T, all the food is laced with pot.” Tommy let out another giggle which suddenly made much more sense.

 

“I’m glad you’re amused,” He huffed a laugh at Tommy. “I need to go check to make sure Felicity knows before she starts wolfing down junk food, that sweet tooth of hers-.” Oliver heard commotion in the back of the warehouse where he had left Felicity and he immediately started in that direction. What he saw when he broke through the crowd sent an icy chill of terror racing down his spine.

 

Felicity was sitting on her heels gasping for air with her hands at her throat, and her lips turning a frightening shade of blue. Oliver sprinted the rest of the way and hit his knees in front of her. “What happened?” He placed his hands on her shoulders to get her attention on him. She shook her head in confusion and Oliver looked to the others in the group.

 

“I-I don’t know,” Cooper stammered. “She was eating a brownie and then she just started breathing all weird.” Oliver saw the remnants of the brownie in Felicity’s hand, when he pulled it free he could see small pieces of walnut in the center. “Is she okay?” Cooper asked, nervously.

 

“No, she is not okay, she’s allergic to nuts.” Oliver growled, his eyes quickly jumping around until he spotted her bag on a chair behind her, he grabbed for it quickly and rooted around until he found her EpiPen. He took the blue cap off and jabbed the orange end into the side of her thigh as quickly as he could, holding the pen steady he watched Felicity and let out a relieved sigh when she started to breathe easier. He withdrew the pen and looked up at Alena. “Call 911 right now, I’ll meet the paramedics out front.” He only hesitated until he actually saw her dial and start the call before he placed Felicity’s bag on his shoulder and scooped her into his arms.

 

It was only a few minutes before an ambulance pulled up, Oliver settled Felicity onto the stretcher but kept a firm hold of her hand and relayed her medical information to the medics as they asked questions Felicity was too weak and out of breath to answer from behind her oxygen mask. He rode in the ambulance with her and even at the hospital refused to be separated from her unless it was absolutely necessary.

 

When she was finally settled into a room for overnight observation Oliver climbed into the bed with her so he could hold her tightly against himself. She snuggled into him and hummed when he started to run his fingers through her hair. They laid there quietly for a long time, Felicity dozing against Oliver’s chest until a nurse poked her head in.

 

“Miss Smoak, Mr. Queen?” Oliver raised his brows for her to go on. “There is a visitor in the waiting room if Miss Smoak is up for it.” Oliver immediately opened his mouth to dismiss the nurse but Felicity reached up and set a hand on his chest.

 

“It’s okay,” Her voice was soft and hoarse. “You can send them in.” Oliver looked down to search her eyes and she just smiled softly up at him. “I’m fine Oliver, I’m right here.” A light sheen of tears covered his eyes, knowing how close they had come to losing her, he held her so tight it was nearly painful but Felicity just closed her eyes and enjoyed the familiar warmth of his arms.

 

“Hey.” A voice called from the door, it was Cooper, looking at the ground with pink cheeks, one hand covering the back of his neck. “The nurses said you were awake but they wouldn’t give me any other details about you. Felicity I’m so sorry, I had no idea that you were allergic.” He took a few steps toward the bed and Oliver tightened his hold again.

 

“It’s okay Cooper.” Felicity offered him a small smile.

 

“She could have died.” Oliver’s voice was ice cold as he stared daggers at Cooper. Felicity’s fingers on his cheek drew his attention back down to her.

 

“Oliver, will you go get me some ice cream?” He hesitated a moment, not wanting to leave her alone. “Please? My throat is still sore.” That softened his resolve, he needed her to be comfortable and if ice cream would help he would get it for her.

 

“Okay, but don’t you dare move.” Oliver started to pull away from her to stand. “And if you feel anything weird page the nurses.” His voice was stern, but Felicity knew it was just concern coloring his tone. He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. “I will be right back.” Oliver strode from the room, allowing every inch of his height and width to fill out the space and intimidate Cooper a little. Once he’d gone Cooper turned back to Felicity.

 

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” He spoke casually, staring at his shoes.

 

“Oliver isn’t my boyfriend.” Felicity snorted softly. “But he can get a little overprotective, don’t let him scare you, his bark is worse than his bite.” She shrugged and Cooper nodded, still looking down. “You know I don’t blame you, you couldn’t have known and I should have asked.”

 

“I still feel terrible about it, that seemed really painful.” He glanced up at her and she gave a little nod, anaphylaxis was certainly painful, no need to lie about that. “Let me make it up to you, can I buy you dinner as an apology?” He asked quietly, and she could feel her cheeks warming under his gaze. “No nuts of course.” He laughed nervously.

 

“Um, yeah, I would love to go to dinner with you.” She responded, a smile on her face so big her cheeks ached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave your thoughts in the comments, I love to hear from you guys and I will respond to each one =]


	2. Chapter 2

Thanksgiving break had finally arrived and everyone was relieved to have a small respite from their courses. And in that spirit Oliver and Tommy decided to introduce Boston to the true meaning of an Ollie & Tommy party on the Friday before Thanksgiving at the brownstone.

 

Felicity had been spending a lot of her time with Cooper and his friends; with them she felt as though she’d found her tribe, these people were cut from the same cloth as her and it was an incredible feeling. She wanted all of her friends to get along, for her Boston friends to see how great her Starling friends were and vice versa, so she invited her MIT friends to the party.

 

The doorbell rang and Laurel went to answer it. “Oh hello, you must be Felicity’s friends.” Laurel gave the group a knowing smirk and opened the door wide. “Felicity!” She called toward the kitchen. “Your hacker friends are here!” The sound of approaching combat boots on the hardwood floor was unmistakable.

 

“Hacker is such an ugly word Laurel.” Felicity gave her old friend a smile before turning to the new arrivals. “Hey guys, I see that you’ve met Laurel Lance, Laurel this is Cooper Seldon, Alena Whitlock, Myron Forest, and Curtis Holt.” Felicity pointed to each person in turn. Laurel shook all of their hands and gave them each warm smiles. “Come on in guys, would you like a drink?”

 

“Smoak!” Tommy’s voice called from the second floor. “I need you! Get your adorable little ass up here!”

 

“Duty calls,” Felicity spoke with a happy smile. “Laurel would you mind getting drinks for everyone? I’ll be right back.” Laurel nodded her agreement and Felicity ran up the stairs.

 

“What do you need now Merlyn?” She planted a hand on her hip and raised her brow at Tommy.

 

“We have a stereo emergency, the left speaker won’t work.” Tommy spoke while turning the dial of the stereo up and down.

 

“Out of my way.” She bumped him with her hip and unplugged the system before pulling the back panel off. “Did you two idiots move this again?” When she lifted her eyes to him her glare was accusing.

 

“It’s not our fault! The sound is so much better from the balcony for a party.” His Merlyn smirk caused Felicity to snort as she pulled a penlight from her pocket and started poking through the wires at the back of the console. “There’s a loose wire that needs to be reconnected. Hang on just a second.” Felicity stepped down onto the stairs. “Hey Curtis?” The tall engineering student stepped out from the kitchen to the hall. “Do you have a soldering iron with you?”

 

“Who do you think you’re talking to? Of course I do.” He held up a hand for her to wait and came back with a cordless iron.

 

“Thank you!” She scurried up the stairs and quickly soldered the wire back into place. “Alright, plug it back in and try it again.” The sound poured from both speakers and Tommy picked Felicity up by her waist, twirling her around.

 

“What would we ever do without you Smoak?” She giggled happily until Tommy put her down, then she kissed his cheek and started toward the stairs.

 

“You wouldn’t survive.” She tossed over her shoulder with a chuckle.

 

“Slow your roll Smoak. I owe you a drink for that.” Tommy caught her around the hips, hoisting her onto one shoulder and carrying her down the stairs in a wave of manic laughter.

 

When they got downstairs they headed for the patio where most of the people were convening. Once Tommy let her down and headed to the bar she looked around for her friends from school. She got some high-fives and a few hugs from the guys Oliver and Tommy had been hanging out with, mostly frat boys and jocks but after four years hanging out with her boys she was used to it.

 

“Did you fix the stereo?” A familiar voice in her ear brought a smile to her lips. She spun to face Oliver laying a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Of course I did, you think Tommy could have handled that on his own?” She scoffed and Oliver laughed raucously tugging her into a hug. The cold edge of his beer bottle pressed against her lower back where her sweater had ridden up a little and it made her gasp lightly, his hold just tightened, his free hand splaying the width of her back. A tipsy Oliver is a handsy Oliver and as much as Felicity loves the easy affection, she always finds herself pulling away from him, the painful twinge of guilt running through her when she thinks of just how much she enjoys his touch. She took a little step back to make some space between them but he pulled her in again.

 

“No, come here and love me.” He rested his chin on her head and she sighed, closing her eyes against the tide of feelings racing through her with his embrace.

 

“You know I love you, but I have friends I need to find, have you seen a bunch of nerdy types wandering around?” She managed to pull away from him and tuck her hands into her back pockets, the soldering iron from Curtis still held in one.

 

“I did see them come out here a minute ago.” He used his height to scan his eyes over the crowd. “But I don’t see any of them now.” Tommy strode back over to them before she could respond.

 

“For the lady.” Tommy presented Felicity with a margarita and she immediately took a healthy sip. “Whoa there, if you’re that thirsty I’ll get you a water.” Tommy chuckled.

 

“I’m a little nervous.” She smiled and took another long sip. “I just want you guys and my new friends to get along.” They both tilted their heads in confusion and she had to laugh at the absurdity of the gesture. “I guess I’ll go check in the house for my people.” Oliver just nodded watching her retreat, unable to drag his eyes away from the sway of her perfectly rounded ass in her tight black jeans as she walked. He let out a groan under his breath and scrubbed a hand over his face as soon as she had gone.

 

“Pick your jaw up off the floor before someone steps on it Ollie.” Tommy gave him a knowing look then reached out to touch Oliver’s face. “I think you might be drooling.” Oliver smacked his hand out of the way and gave him a halfhearted shove.

 

“Just leave it alone Tommy, she’s seventeen.” Oliver responded sharply.

 

“Oh I know that.” Tommy said with certainty. “But do you know that?” For as playful as the other man was being there was a concerned wrinkle in Tommy’s forehead that let Oliver know he was serious about this.

 

“I know better than anyone.” Oliver sighed, his eyes drifting back to where Felicity had disappeared into the house.

 

Back inside Felicity made a quick circle before she found her friends in the dining room at the table, their laptops all linked up and everyone typing furiously. “What are you guys doing in here?” She gave them all a smile. “All the good stuff’s out back.” Felicity passed the soldering iron back to Curtis with a nod of thanks.

 

“Yeah, out back with all the frat-boy douche-bros.” Cooper scoffed. “I think we’re better off in here.” He lifted his eyes for a moment before diving back into whatever he was coding.

 

“Did something happen?” Felicity was immediately concerned. “If there’s a problem you have to let me know so I can have Tommy and Oliver kick anyone out that is causing trouble.” She took the open seat next to Alena, taking a peek at her screen as started reading the energy load they were running but a voice distracted her, drawing her eyes up.

 

“I mean, it wasn’t like that.” Myron piped up, a little bit hesitantly.

 

“So what was it like?” Felicity was utterly confused and she drained the rest of her margarita while she waited for an explanation.

 

“Well,” Alena started. “We followed Laurel out back but it’s crowded and rowdy and we all know what those guys are like.” She shrugged. “Each of us has been pushed around by those type of people our whole lives, we weren’t really interested in trying to talk to them and having them point and laugh at the nerds.” She shrugged, turning her eyes back to her screen.

 

“It’s not like that here, I promise you.” Felicity looked at everyone around the table. “Oliver and Tommy won’t let anyone be nasty to you.” She tried to reassure them.

 

“It’s a little hard to recognize frat bro douche-ness when you’re a frat bro douche yourself.” Cooper gave her a tight smile.

 

“No, they would never behave that way, they are not-.” Her defensive tirade was cut-off by the house plunging into darkness, and a chorus of protests coming from the backyard. Felicity took a closer look at Alena’s screen, still lit up from battery power and realized just how much power they were sucking with all four of them coding together. “Oh my god, guys why are you running at this speed?” She scanned her eyes rapidly over the numbers.

 

“It’s the same speed we run in our dorm.” Myron offered unapologetically.

 

“Yeah, in your dorm where the building has nearly unlimited power and surge protection.” Felicity let out a humorless laugh. “This house is well over a hundred years old, the wiring isn’t insulated for this kind of use.” She buried her face in her hands.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice called out from the backdoor.

 

“I’m coming!” She got up and carefully made her way through the house in the dark. Oliver had another margarita in his hand and she quickly grabbed it and drained it, chasing it with a long swig from his beer.

 

“Oh…kay.” He drew out the word slowly. “Can you check the breakers?” She winced slightly.

 

“It’s going to be a little more complicated than just the breakers.” She bit her lip and turned on her best innocent eyes.

 

“Felicity? Elaborate.” He glared at her with his no nonsense face so she gave up on the eyes.

 

“My friends from MIT were coding and overloaded the circuit.” She sighed defeatedly.

 

“Felicity, I want you to be able to invite your friends over here,” He started softly. “But what the hell?”

 

“I know, I know, I’m going to fix it, I promise.” She said, her eyebrows fully crinkled. “I’ll just run down to the basement and see what I can do.” He grabbed her fingers and gave them a grateful squeeze before she turned for the stairs and they were forced to let their hands slip from one another.

 

It took her twenty minutes with her penlight clamped between her teeth and her fingers deep in the guts of the breaker box before the power came back on. Of course when it did it arced through the connection Felicity was holding and her fingers got one hell of a zap. “Oh frack! Frack! Frack! Frack!” She shook out her hand, quickly sticking the affected fingers in her mouth to soothe the sting. She heard a round of cheers from the yard and she walked up the steps and out the backdoor to check in with Oliver.

 

“Felicity!” Oliver and Tommy called to their party savior, brandishing yet another margarita for her, this one she took a more moderate sip of, her smile wide at their praise.

 

“We’re all set now, I’ll need to work on your wiring more permanently a different day but for now at least, it won’t cut out again.” Oliver gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead.

 

“Have I told you lately that you’re a genius?” He smiled down at her.

 

“Well, it never hurts to hear it.” She quickly made her way back into the house and saw that her friends were packing up. “You’re leaving?” She asked, confused.

 

“What else are we going to do? We can’t code with this sort of limitation.” Curtis offered, shooting Felicity an apologetic smile.

 

“Well I can come with you guys, I’ll just need to swing passed the loft to grab my laptop.” She patted her pockets but knew her keys were still at home. “Hold that thought.” She walked toward the patio to flag one of her friends down and borrow their key, thankfully Tommy was in the kitchen getting more ice. “Tommy can I have your housekey?”

 

“What for?” He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

 

“I’m going to pick up my laptop and go hang out with my school friends.” She held her hand out with a smile.

 

“Sorry Felicity,” He said sheepishly. “You’ve been drinking, that means you stay here with us. You know the rules.” He gave her a sad smile. “You can try asking Ollie but I can guarantee he’ll tell you you’re stuck with us.” All of Felicity’s MIT friends came to the hallway outside the kitchen, bags on their shoulders, looking to her expectantly. She turned to face them, hefting a dramatic sigh.

 

“Sorry guys, I have to sit this one out.” She grimaced. “Apparently I’m grounded.” The four in the hallway looked like they were somewhere between confused and uncomfortable, so Tommy being who he was had to jump in and try to smooth the tension.

 

“Felicity is seventeen years old and she is incredibly precious to us. I can’t risk her getting hurt or lost or picked up by the cops for underage drinking. So when she drinks, she stays.” He gave everyone a bright smile and headed for the patio. “Come on Elvira, we’ve got drinking games to win.” He gave her a wink and disappeared out the backdoor. Felicity waved a goodbye to her friends and followed in Tommy’s wake.

 

As much as she was bummed about her friends from school leaving all thoughts of being sad immediately flew out the window when she made her way through the back patio. Everything was so bright and happy and alive; there was music, and laughter, and dancing everywhere she looked. She caught Oliver’s eyes and his face split in a wide smile, waving her over to where he stood at a table with a bunch of his buddies.

 

“I’ll take Felicity and me against the four of you.” Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist when she got close, tucking her snugly against his side. “We’ll put in $20 each and winning team takes all?” He pulled two $20 bills out of his wallet and placed them on the table in front of the four frat boys. Felicity tugged on his shirt so he could bend down for her to whisper in his ear.

 

“What’s the game?” When she pulled back Oliver smiled then bent to place his lips against the shell of her ear.

 

“Quarters.” The warm puff of air directly against her made little sparks skitter down her neck and back and she gripped Oliver a little tighter. He just squeezed her hip more firmly, where his hand was resting, and pulled back to look at the group across from them.

 

“Deal.” One of the guys spoke as they all added $20’s to the pot. Felicity couldn’t help the triumphant smile on her face, knowing that this was going to be an easy one.

 

They played the same rules Felicity and Oliver had always played; each player gets three quarters and if they score they can keep going until they’ve used all three. Each score allows the player to choose someone on the opposite team to drink and if they sink all three shots, after the player selected drinks the entire team has to drink. Whichever team takes fifteen drinks first loses. Oliver and Felicity let the other team go first, two of them sunk one quarter, one guy sunk two , and the fourth missed. That had Oliver and Felicity at four drinks, and the other team was feeling pretty confidant, trading high fives. Felicity quickly hit all three of her quarters and then Oliver lined up and hit all three of his as well. The score was now four against twelve and the other team lost the confidant smiles from a moment before. On the second round the other team added six more shots, then Felicity sank all three of hers and reached out to snatch the $120 off the center of the table.

 

“Excellent doing business with you gentlemen.” Felicity said with a smile and when Oliver grabbed her by the waist and swung her into the air she gave a happy giggle.

 

They played a few more games, though Laurel did intervene and switched Felicity to water when her giggling started to get a little too loud. And by two in the morning it was clear she’d had enough excitement when Tommy found her sitting at the kitchen table, asleep, with her head pillowed on her arms. He scooped her up and started carrying her to bed.

 

“Mmm Ol’ver.” She sighed dreamily, fisting her hand in the fabric of his shirt.

 

“Sorry to disappoint sweetness.” Tommy had to fight to suppress his laughter. “Your prince charming is still in the yard.” 

 

“You’re not Ol’ver?” She slurred peeking at Tommy with one eye.

 

“No honey, I’m Tommy.” He pressed a quick kiss to her hair, then her eyes filled with tears.

 

“I want Oliver.” She sniffled and laid her head back on his chest.

 

“I can go get him as soon as my arms aren’t full of computer repair barbie.” He hoped to get a smile or an eyeroll but her gaze seemed a thousand miles away.

 

“Oliver doesn’t want me.” Her voice was low, young, and so vulnerable. Tommy bit his lip, not totally sure what the right move was here. For once he went with silence and hoped she would just fall asleep. He’s watched these two idiots be utterly in love with each other for years but it wasn’t his place to tell either of them that, as much as it pained him, he needed to let them figure this one out on their own.

 

He nudged open Oliver’s bedroom door and placed Felicity on top of the covers, yanking off her boots before running a hand softly over her head. “Ollie will be up in a little bit, try to get some sleep.” She just hummed in response and Tommy headed back to the patio in search of Oliver. There were a few girls fawning over Oliver’s six pack while he was playing a round of strip beer pong, Tommy just rolled his eyes and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Ollie, Ollie, oxen free!” Oliver’s head whipped around at the childhood moniker and he quickly strode over to Tommy.

 

“What’s up?” Oliver had an easy smile on his face but his eyes were a little bloodshot and his whole frame was swaying slightly with his buzz.

 

“I just needed to let you know that Felicity is drunk and asleep in your bed. If you so much as think of taking a girl up there I will choke you unconscious and leave you naked on the front lawn.” Tommy’s voice was stern and he hoped beyond hope that his point would hit home.

 

“Is she okay?” Oliver’s eyes held a little more clarity and Tommy let out a relieved breath.

 

“She’s fine, just sleeping it off, if you want to go upstairs Laurel and I can keep an eye on things down here.” Tommy offered.

 

“Okay, yeah, I’ll go check on her.” Oliver headed for the house and Tommy sighed in exasperation, quickly schooling his features back into his Merlyn smirk and returning to the party.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver’s soft voice filled the otherwise silent room as he gently opened the door. She was sleeping heavily on his side of the bed, still on top of the covers, with her make-up on and hair pulled back with a few bobby pins. Oliver smiled softly and approached her, running a hand over her cheek until her eyes fluttered open. “Hey you,” He smiled, his voice soft. “You’re still dressed, may I help you get a little more comfortable?” His thumb kept gently rubbing her cheek and she nodded softly, a tired little smile lifting the corner of her lip. Oliver stepped into his bathroom and grabbed a couple make-up wipes and a damp cloth. He gently rubbed her eyeliner and lipstick off, careful not to poke her eyes, then used the washcloth to wipe off any excess. Once that was taken care of he pulled the pins from her hair, scratching her scalp roughly with his short nails, causing her to moan and cat her head into his hands. His shirt was still relatively clean so he tugged it out of his back pocket and replaced her tight jeans and black top with it. Once he’d shed his own pants he climbed into bed beside her and let her wrap all of her little limbs around him while he stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t actually tired but he’d much rather ensure Felicity was comfortable and safe than go back to the party he was throwing.

 

***

 

Laurel and Tommy both decided to go home to Starling for Thanksgiving, Laurel to spend time with her father and Sara, Tommy to spend the holiday with Martina and her husband Alejandro. Tommy’s father Malcolm was out of town as he was most of the time, all of his friends knew that he was holding out hope maybe his father would show up for him but at least he had Martina and Alejandro who were better parents to Tommy than Malcolm could ever dream of being. 

 

Oliver dropped the two of them off at the airport in the morning and ran some errands before heading over to the loft to see Felicity. When he opened the door all the lights were off and the shades were drawn, there was just the glow of screens from all of the laptops and monitors in the room. Felicity and all of her friends were in the middle of some deep dive coding adventure by the state of the loft, which was covered in junk food trash and scraps of paper.

 

“Hey Oliver.” Felicity greeted him with a smile. “Did we have plans? I don’t have anything on my calendar.” She flipped through a few screens on her computer but he quickly interjected.

 

“No, we didn’t plan anything, I just wanted to stop by to check on you.” He walked over to where she sat on the couch. “I also thought you might like to watch the Rockets game and tutor me for my finance class.” She was still clicking furiously at her keyboard. “But I see that you’re busy.”

 

“No!” She spoke a little too loudly. “I can do both, come sit with me.” Oliver gently pulled her up from her spot and settled on the couch with her in his lap, a happy laugh on her lips with the movement. Oliver let his gaze scan over the room and everyone was obviously avoiding his eye contact, which was fine, he’s been best friends with Felicity for four years, he knows her kind can be a little slow to open up. What he didn’t expect is the loud protest when he turned the game on the TV. Everyone apparently thought the illuminated screen across the room was too distracting to their peripheral vision and had no qualms telling him all about it.

 

“You know what?” Oliver gave Felicity a little squeeze. “On second thought, I’ll just watch the game at home.” He started to stand but a little hand on his arm stilled him.

 

“What about your homework?” The concern on her face had affection swelling in his chest, she’s always been so invested in his success and it’s comforting to him that she cares so deeply.

 

“It’s Thanksgiving break, we have plenty of time to finish my homework.” He slipped out from under her and stood. “Or have you forgotten that you’re stuck with me?” His face was split with a crooked grin, one dimple on full display and she just had to smile in response. “Have fun with your friends, we can catch up tomorrow.” He leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead and with a wave he left the loft.

 

“My god Fox,” Cooper said. “How in the hell did you get mixed up with those people?”

 

“I guess I just got lucky.” Felicity sighed, still looking at the door remembering the feel of Oliver’s arms around her waist.

 

“I don’t know if I’d call it luck.” Alena scoffed.

 

“Yeah, they’re baby corporate dogs.” Myron added. “They may be your little high school friends now but they are all headed down a path to become the people we hate.”

 

“No.” Felicity said vehemently. “They might end up in corporate positions but they will always be good people.” She heard a few people draw breath to protest, but turned up her loud voice to cut them off. “They are my friends, okay? Regardless of how you feel about them, they will always be in my life and I don’t really care for anyone talking shit about them, agreed?” Her eyes flicked around the room and a few people ducked their heads or nodded sheepishly. “Okay, now that we’ve settled that, can we please get back to building this firewall?” Everyone nodded more enthusiastically, glad to be done with the uncomfortable topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate the hell out of all of you =]


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver’s business management professor didn’t show up for class so he was left with an hour on his hands and nothing much to do. He and Felicity planned to meet at the coffee shop for lunch but spring had almost arrived and the snow was mostly melted so he decided to walk to MIT and get Felicity right from her class. He was sitting on a bench scrolling through the messages on his phone when students started to walk out of the building before him. He glanced up and saw Felicity leaving with Cooper, he drew a breath to call out to her when suddenly Cooper grabbed her roughly by her waist and their lips met in a long kiss.

 

The pain that radiated through Oliver’s chest was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was as if the kiss went on forever and each moment it did was a new blade plunged into his heart. But at the same time it was over so quickly his head was left spinning as Felicity watched Cooper walk in the direction of his next class, her cheeks flushed and her teeth stapled into her lower lip. Oliver was rooted to the spot, the empty hole where his heart used to be throbbed angrily and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. Felicity spotted him and strode over with a surprised smile on her face.

 

“I thought I was meeting you at the coffee shop?” The adorable crinkle between her brows, bright smile on her face, and tiny smudge in her lipstick redoubled the ache behind his ribs. “Oliver? You okay?” She asked, when he still hadn’t responded to her.

 

“I saw that.” His voice was low and hoarse, Felicity clearly didn’t need him to elaborate because she turned bright red as soon as the words had left his mouth. He took a long breath and schooled his features. “Why did you think you needed to hide it from me?” He slipped her bag from her arm and swung it over his own shoulder, then started in the direction of the coffee shop without waiting to see if she would follow.

 

“I didn’t think I needed to hide it from you.” Felicity spoke in a rush as she caught up to him.

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me? We tell each other everything.” He couldn’t make eye contact and he hoped she couldn’t hear the hurt in his voice.

 

“Well, I just-.” She gestured with her hands in frustration. “I was afraid of looking stupid.” She finally whispered.

 

“Why would you look stupid?” Oliver kept moving forward but watched her out of the corner of his eye.

 

“I didn’t want to tell you about it only to have to tell you it ended a little while later.” She huffed in frustration. “Am I making sense?”

 

“Not really, why would it end a little while later? Are you planning on breaking up with him?” He couldn’t stop the hope that rose in his chest.

 

“No, I really like him.” She bit her lip with a blush. “But when he breaks up with me I didn’t want to go through all the mess of telling people and what they will say.” Her cheeks drained of their pretty flush as her face fell.

 

“And why on earth would he break up with you?” Oliver actually stopped and pulled her to face him.

 

“Because everyone leaves at some point. And what do I have that would make him stay?” She was fidgeting, her eyes cast down to the sidewalk rather than looking at Oliver. And in that moment he realized he would need to put aside his own bullshit and be there for her during this relationship. As much as it caused him great pain to see someone else touching her, she needed her best friend and he needed her to be happy.

 

“What do you have?” Oliver lifted a hand to cup her cheek. “Felicity you are brilliant, and kind, and charming, and talented, and beautiful. Cooper should be the one concerned he doesn’t have what it takes, he is definitely the one that got lucky.” Felicity huffed a sigh.

 

“You’re my best friend, you have to say nice stuff to me.” She shrugged, her big blue eyes boring into him, and a blush lighting her cheeks.

 

“No, I’m your best friend so I know you better than anyone, and I wouldn’t be your best friend if I didn’t think you were amazing. Look Felicity, it’s okay to let yourself be happy and it’s okay to take risks to get there. I know that part is really scary for you but don’t leave something because you don’t want it to leave you first.” He gave her a knowing look and her cheeks colored. “All the best things in life take some level of risk, and if something goes wrong I’m here for you, and I know Laurel and Tommy will be too.” He looped an arm around her shoulder and started walking once more. “Are you busy tonight? I can stop at the video store and rent National Treasure, I know we haven’t had the time to see it yet, but maybe we need to make the time.” He squeezed her a little tighter for a beat.

 

“That sounds perfect, I have some questions I’ve been meaning to ask you that we can cover tonight.” Her cheeks were pink again and Oliver just rubbed his hand up and down her arm with a smile.

 

***

 

In the end they decided not to rent a movie, Felicity seemed like she really needed to talk and Oliver wanted to give her his full attention. He made them both dinner, just a simple salad, steak and potatoes but Felicity was thrilled since most of her meals come from a plastic wrapper.

 

“Do you have any wine?” Felicity asked, dabbing her lips with her napkin.

 

“Am I Moira Queen’s son?” He gave her a smirk and stood, striding over to his pantry and bending in front of the wine rack. “How about a red Bordeaux?” He called over his shoulder.

 

“That’s fine, just nothing too pricey.” She responded, he was a little thrown by the request but selected a lower end bottle and grabbed a wine key to remove the cork. He poured a glass for each of them and emptied the rest of the bottle into a decanter to help it open up quicker. “God how many college students have whole racks full of expensive wine and decanters to pour them into? Most of the students I know buy their wine at gas stations based on the cheapest orange sticker.” She accepted the glass from him with a smile and promptly chugged the whole thing, extending it for a refill.

 

“Woah,” He blinked at her for a moment. “Are you okay?”

 

“I imagine this conversation is not going to be easy, so less talking more pouring.” She wiggled her glass toward him and he filled it from the decanter. She only pounded half of it this time, sipping the second half through dinner and getting another refill when they moved to the comfy navy couch in the living room on the second floor.

 

“So what do you want to ask me about?” Oliver pulled her feet into his lap and rubbed them gently with his thumbs.

 

“Um.” She bit her lip and looked at her glass. “I know you always say I can talk to you about anything, but you don’t have to talk to me about this if you don’t want to.” Her cheeks were pink and her lip was growing red from her biting down on it.

 

“Hey,” He leaned forward to gently tug her lip from the maltreatment of her teeth. “It’s just me, you can always ask me anything.” His voice and face were sincere and Felicity took a deep breath to steel herself.

 

“I have sex questions.” She winced a little, like she was waiting for retaliation, or cruel laughter. And even though Oliver’s heart started hammering in his chest he took a few sneaky deep breaths and gave her a soft smile.

 

“Ask me anything you need to.” He took her right hand in his left and with his own right hand he dug his nails sharply into his palm to keep from panicking.

 

“Okay, um,” She took a large gulp of her wine, thinking for a long moment. “I don’t even know where to start.” She sighed. “I don’t know anything about sex and I’m going to be terrible at this!”

 

“No one knows anything their first time, but people have been having sex since the dawn of the human race, it’s mostly instinctual.” Oliver was highly impressed with himself that his tone was even and he hadn’t attempted to handcuff Felicity and throw her into his basement where no one could ever look at her naked.

 

“But my instincts for everything are terrible. What if I’m defective and I don’t have the natural sex moves?” She wrinkled her nose. “That sounded awful! See? I’m so bad at this!” She buried her face in the couch cushion and Oliver squeezed her hand.

 

“It’s fine that you’re nervous, but it’s very important that you let Cooper know you’re nervous.” He had to stop, swallowing the bile rising in his throat at the thought of Cooper having sex with his sweet Felicity.

 

“That seems like a terrible idea.” Felicity gave him a serious expression. “I don’t want him to know I’m a mess.”

 

“No, you need him to know you’re a mess. Felicity, one of the most important parts of having an intimate relationship with someone is communication. You have to be able to tell your partner what you like and what you don’t like, and you have to be comfortable asking them for the same.” She opened her mouth to protest but he continued. “If you are not ready to have an honest conversation about sex with the person you intend to be with then you aren’t ready to have sex. Period.” His expression was open and honest. “Being inexperienced isn’t a crime and no guy worth your time is going to care about that. But if you don’t tell him these things it’s very easy for him to cross boundaries you aren’t ready for yet.”

 

“Well,” She started, pausing to gather her thoughts. “What are some of the boundaries?” She furrowed her brow in concentration.

 

“Anything could be a boundary Felicity. Some girls don’t like to be restrained and other girls do. There are certain position some girls don’t feel comfortable in or that don’t feel as good for them. It’s my job as their partner to check in with them by reading their body language and asking verbally if I’m not entirely sure about something.” He scrubbed a hand over his face before taking a long swig of his own wine. “You are young and you don’t have any experience with these things, what’s vitally important here is that you set the pace and don’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

 

“But what if I don’t want to do something and then he breaks up with me for some girl that will?” Her voice was small and it was an easy reminder of just how young she actually was.

 

“If he tells you he won’t be with you because of your sexual boundaries he’s a piece of shit and he doesn’t deserve you.” He said vehemently, his gaze cold and hard.

 

“Oliver.” Felicity sighed.

 

“I’m dead serious Felicity. No man should ever coerce you into something you’re not ready for just because he wants to get his dick wet.” She flinched at the crude language but he continued. “Sex is not everything, it shouldn’t be the most important part of your relationship and it should be about both partners being comfortable and having fun. If you are just doing something that is uncomfortable, or painful, or scary because your boyfriend wants to blow his load then you are lowering your self worth and there is no man on this planet that is worth that. Do you understand me?” She seemed to consider for a moment before nodding.

 

“Will it um,” She cleared her throat, her cheeks an adorable shade of pink as she looked down at her glass. “Will it hurt?” Her eyes flicked up to him.

 

“It might.” He gave her fingers a supportive squeeze. “It’s pretty common for girls to feel some discomfort the first time, but if something is very painful you should stop. The discomfort will pass more quickly if you’re relaxed, and very turned on.” He stopped to gather himself for a moment. “He should be able to get three fingers inside you before you go any further and it might be helpful for you to have at least one orgasm before attempting penetrative sex.” The thought of Felicity spread naked on his bed, her mouth open on a silent scream at the cusp of her climax was something he never let himself imagine because he knows he can’t have it. That image had all the blood his brain was trying to use racing south but the knowledge that someone else will see and hear and touch and taste her like that had jealous rage beating against his chest. He took another deep swallow from his glass to calm the war of feelings inside him. “It’s also a good idea for you to be on top the first time.” He actually had to close his eyes against the image his brain conjured up with that statement.

 

“But I don’t know what I’m doing!” Felicity’s eyes flew wide. “How am I supposed to be in control?” She squeaked.

 

“Control is exactly what it’s about, you on top with his legs flat on the bed will give him almost no leverage so you can take your time and move at a pace that’s comfortable for you.” A strand of hair had fallen loose from her messy bun and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for her and tucking it behind her ear.

 

“But if I’m on top he’ll see everything.” She whispered, one arm curling protectively over her stomach.

 

“Felicity if you aren’t ready to be naked in front of someone you aren’t ready to have sex with them.” Oliver sighed.

 

“I’m just nervous, okay?” She sounded a little defensive and Oliver realized he was being dismissive based on his own confused feelings.

 

“I know, I know.” He set his glass down and hers as well before drawing her into his arms. She immediately snuggled deeper into him and blew out a relieved breath, needing the comfort and safety he had always provided. “I just don’t want you to rush for anyone else.” He spoke into her hair, breathing in the familiar scent. “You can take all the time you need to be ready and any guy you date will just have to be okay with it.” They stayed like that for a while in the quiet, both considering the conversation they just had.

 

“Oliver?” Felicity finally whispered.

 

“Hm?” He had started to doze with her comforting weight against him.

 

“Please don’t say anything to my mom when she’s here this weekend. I just don’t know if I’m ready for that level of screaming or the questions she’s going to ask.” A small jealous part of Oliver wanted to call Donna immediately and scare Felicity off the idea of having a boyfriend all together. But the rest of him squashed the thought and squeezed her a little tighter.

 

“Anything you need.” He fit his cheek to the top of her head and closed his eyes to stop the light burn of tears he could feel building, swallowing his own jealous bullshit in favor of letting Felicity be happy.

 

***

 

Parents weekend had every one stressed for very different reasons. Oliver was stressed about impressing his parents with what he had accomplished so far this year, and stressed because Donna Smoak and Quentin Lance were staying at his house. Laurel was stressed because her mom had cancelled last minute and her dad was doing everything he could to make her feel better. Felicity was stressed because her mother was coming to Boston and not only was she keeping the secret about Cooper but she just didn’t know how Donna would fit into the world Felicity had created for herself there. And Tommy was stressed because his father was out of the country and hadn’t even made an attempt to make time for him, of course everyone else would be including Tommy in the weekend plans but there was still the young boy inside Tommy that just wanted his father to love him.

 

“I need a break, I’ll leave soon but I can’t listen to my mother for one more minute without stabbing myself in the eardrums.” Felicity’s voice floated into the bathroom where Oliver was brushing his teeth followed by the sound of his bedroom door closing. He quickly finished with his toothbrush and walked out into his bedroom to grab his clothes but he stopped dead in his tracks as soon as Felicity came in to view. She was wearing a light orange floral dress with a deep neckline, the hem of which stopped well above her knee, and most of her dark hair was pulled back into a bun with a few strands curled loose around her face. Her makeup was much lighter than he was used to and her usually dark purple lipstick had been replaced with a light pink.

 

“Why are you staring… Oh right, I know I look awful but my mom would _not_ take no for an answer.” Felicity picked at the edge of her skirt self-consciously.

 

“Felicity.” He breathed. “You look stunning.” Her cheeks turned pink and she gave him a bashful smile.

 

“Thanks, I would say the same about you but I don’t know what you’re going to wear yet.” She motioned to the towel around his waist. “Not that I don’t think you’re attractive without clothes!” She threw her hands up in front of herself. “Well not _without_ , you know just _without_.” She covered her face with one hand. “I know that sounds like the same thing but it means something different in my head.” Oliver let out a low chuckle.

 

“It’s fine Felicity, just give me a few minutes to get dressed and we can go downstairs together.” He retreated to the bathroom to put on his suit and Felicity leaned against the bedroom door, letting the back of her head thunk soundly on the wood.

 

***

 

“Oh you know what baby?” Donna reached across the seat to grab Felicity’s hand in the back of the SUV Oliver had hired to drive them to dinner. “I was talking to Lorenzo, do you remember him from Vegas?”

 

“Yeah, he worked in management at one of the casinos you cocktailed at.” Felicity kept her gaze out the window as she watched the now familiar streets of Boston roll passed.

 

“Well he told me he could get you a fake ID so you could go to the bars with all your friends. It would be a real convincing one and he’d do it for cheap because we’re old friends.” Donna’s voice was excited and Felicity rolled her eyes.

 

“No mom.” She sighed. “I do not want a fake ID and maybe you forgot but Mr. Lance is a cop, so perhaps we shouldn’t be talking about your criminal friends while he’s in the car with us.” Felicity pulled her hand back and tucked one of her loose curls behind her ear.

 

“It’s alright kid.” Quentin spoke from the row behind them with an amused smirk to Donna. “Boston is well outside of my jurisdiction.” Felicity gave him a grateful smile and turned her attention back out the window.

 

“Ooh is that Harvard?” Donna pointed out the window. “Honey, have you been going over there with Oliver? That’s where you can find yourself a great man, a lawyer, or a doctor.” Donna’s smile was bright and happy.

 

“No mom.” She sighed, letting her forehead fall against the window. “I’m not looking for a man right now, I’m a little busy trying to build my own career.” The rest of the ride went by without any more major interjections from Donna and Felicity hopped out of the car gratefully as soon as they were at the restaurant. She could already feel her patience wearing thin, which might be a little unfair to her mother but she just couldn’t help it.

 

Felicity sat herself firmly between Oliver and Tommy when they got to their table and the three of them shared some appetizers as the conversation stayed to safe topics like school and summer plans. When the waiter came over to take down their entrées Felicity was opening her mouth to order a roast chicken dish when her mother’s voice cut through the air.

 

“Baby, you should order a salad, you know your metabolism might not stay as fast as it is now forever.” She gave Felicity a smile and that was all Felicity could take, she threw her napkin down on the table.

 

“Suddenly I’m not hungry.” She growled. “Surely eating nothing is even better for my waistline than a salad.”

 

“Baby, I’m just trying-.” Felicity cut her off.

 

“To help? I don’t need your help.” She stood, nearly knocking her chair over in the process. “All you care about is my love life, or how much cleavage I don’t show.”

 

“That is not true.” Donna said, taken aback.

 

“That is completely true! And I’m sorry that my look is too dark for you, and I’m sorry that I care about my career, and I’m sorry I don’t dress like a pornstar!” Felicity spat. “Which I realize is a compliment to you, so I’m so sorry that I am such a disappointment to you!” Felicity had tears running down her face at this point and Donna took a shaky breath, holding back tears of her own as she stood.

 

“I’m not as smart as you Felicity, or your father.” She started. “I know that, even when you were only six years old I could barely keep up with you two. And maybe I wasn’t always the mother you wanted, but I was always there.” She gathered herself and let the truth of her words carry through her. “I stayed, and I tried. He-.” Her voice broke and she swallowed. “He left me.” She whispered. “He. Left. Us.” Her voice gained power as she squared off with Felicity. “But when I look at you, all I see is what he gave you.” Donna’s tears began to fall. “There’s nothing of me, in you.

 

“You know it’s so funny I was… I was always so afraid that one day you were going to leave me too.” She huffed a humorless laugh. “And now I finally realize, you already did.” She sat heavily, dabbing at her eyes with her napkin.

 

“You know what mom? I’m clearly doing something right because I have a boyfriend and I didn’t need to dress myself like sex worker barbie to make him like me.” Donna pressed a shaking hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. “I’m going home, I can’t do this right now. I’m sorry.” She said the last to the rest of their dinner party before storming out. Donna rose to follow her but Oliver stood and gestured at her gently to stay where she is.

 

“I’ve got her.” He gave a smile that he hoped was reassuring. “My apologies for the disruption everyone, please excuse me.” He followed after Felicity finding her leaning against the wall outside. “Hey.” He spoke softly and she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

 

“I may have overreacted a little.” She sniffed and gratefully took his handkerchief when he extended it to her.

 

“I know things aren’t perfect between the two of you but she’s your mom Felicity, she’s just excited about sharing in this part of your life.” Oliver shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

 

“I just don’t know how to make her happy and be me at the same time.” She whispered, tugging the jacket tightly around herself.

 

“Come on, I’ll call us a cab.” He laced their fingers together but Felicity pulled back.

 

“No Oliver, you can’t skip dinner with your parents, I’ll go back by myself.” She started taking his jacket off but he set a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

 

“I’ll spend the rest of the weekend with my parents, I don’t really want you in a cab by yourself this late at night.” She finally acquiesced and went back to the brownstone with Oliver. The first thing she did upon arriving was take off her mother’s dress and scrub off the makeup she wore to the restaurant. When she came out of Oliver’s bathroom she was in a pair of black sleep shorts and a black MIT hoodie of Cooper’s. Oliver glanced mournfully over at his green hoodie she normally wore that sat abandoned on the chair beside the closet.

 

“I’m sorry I freaked out and ruined dinner.” Felicity sighed as she flopped down on the bed cross-legged, picking at the edges of her sleeves with her eyes cast down.

 

“You didn’t.” He gave her a smile and patted the spot beside him when something occurred to him. “How does your boyfriend feel about you sleeping in another man’s bed?” Felicity paused as she was climbing to the space beside him.

 

“I’m not sure.” She slipped under the covers and pressed herself against Oliver. “He knows I stay here but he hasn’t asked about our sleeping arrangements specifically.” She buried her face in Oliver’s chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

 

“Fair enough, because I don’t intend to let you go.” He banded his arms around her tightly and tickled her sides.

 

“Oliver!” She shrieked squirming wildly to get away from him.

 

“Oh you had your chance at escape Smoak.” He redoubled his tickling and was rewarded with peals of happy laughter pouring from Felicity. He stilled his fingers and eased up the pressure but kept her snug against him in the cage of his arms. Felicity huffed out a put-upon sigh but her fingers tightened in his shirt and she slipped one of her legs between his.

 

“Thanks for being my person.” She whispered across his chest and he rubbed a palm up and down her spine softly. “Even if you don’t have much choice, what with you being stuck with me and all.” She smiled softly.

 

“I’m just trying to support you the same way you’ve always supported me.” When his hand slipped from her back into her hair she hummed and leaned into the pressure, closing her eyes and slipping further from consciousness. “Don’t forget you’re stuck with me too.” His lips on her forehead were the last thing she remembered before drifting into sleep.

 

***

 

“You got some of that for me handsome?” Donna’s hand landed on Oliver’s bare back as she peeked over his shoulder to the coffee pot on the counter.

 

“For you? Always.” He kissed her hair in greeting and poured her a cup with a splash of nonfat milk.

 

“Is that one for Felicity?” She pointed to the very light coffee in Oliver’s left hand.

 

“Yeah, she’s not awake yet, but I figured it would be safest to bring the coffee to her instead of the other way around.” He took a sip of his own black coffee.

 

“You are a smart man Oliver Queen.” Donna sighed, settling herself at the kitchen bar. “Was she alright when you brought her home last night?” Her face was wrought with concern.

 

“She was fine, just a little embarrassed that she made a scene, she knows she overreacted.” Oliver shot Donna a reassuring smile.

 

“I just don’t know how to do this with her, how to fit into her space.” She warmed her hands against her mug rolling it gently back and forth.

 

“You two will figure it out, you’re Smoak women it’s what you do.” He gave her a wink and headed for the stairs.

 

“Oh Oliver?” She looked over her shoulder and he turned back to face her, eyebrows lifted in question. “You’ll keep looking out for her, right?”

 

“Absolutely.” He gave a solemn nod and Donna turned back to her coffee.

 

“I sure do love the way you love my girl, sweetness.” The curve of her smile was just barely visible and he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as he headed for his room. When he walked in Felicity was still sleeping, her cheek smushed against the pillow, a line of drool running from her open mouth, and small snores leaving her with each breath. She was gorgeous like this, so utterly relaxed and unbothered. Setting their coffees on the nightstand he sat down beside her. His hand softly ran over her hair and she scrunched her face into a frown, rubbing her cheek against the pillow and settling back to sleep.

 

“Felicity.” He said softly, running his hand through her hair again. “Come on, let’s go get some breakfast.” His thumb brushed her cheek bone and she cracked her eyes open. “Good morning.” He smiled and she growled, slamming her eyes shut and rolling back into her pillow. “I come bearing coffee.” One eye cracked open a slit and Oliver moved the mug into her field of vision. She sat up and started drinking with her eyes still mostly closed.

 

“Did I by chance sleep until Monday morning and it’s time to go to class again?” She gave him a hopeful look. He smiled and wiped a smear of drool off her cheek with his thumb.

 

“Nope, I’m afraid it is Saturday morning and my parents and Tommy are going to be here any minute for brunch so get in the shower and let’s get this show on the road.” Oliver pinched her hip sharply and she glared while protecting her coffee cup.

 

Just a short while later they went downstairs to find everyone milling around, drinking coffee and chatting. “Good morning Smoak.” Tommy leaned in to kiss Felicity’s cheek and she gave him a warm smile and a pretty blush.

 

“Good morning Merlyn.” Felicity responded, then gave both Robert and Moira hugs before giving her mother a tentative hug as well. Oliver got underway making breakfast of French toast, sausage, eggs, hash browns, fresh fruit, and toast. Conversation was easy while Oliver cooked with Tommy’s help and once everyone was mostly finished eating Donna turned to Felicity.

 

“So baby, I thought you and I could have a girls day, get mani-pedi’s, go to a few boutiques, find a nice place to get lunch.” Donna’s smile was wide and Felicity gave her a regretful one in return.

 

“That’s sounds nice mom, really, but I actually have a lot of work to do on my algorithm. Oliver?” He turned his attention to her, prompting her to continue. “I’m going to go over to Cooper’s room to code with him and Myron, you know where it is if you need me?” He looked taken aback but he nodded. “Great, bye everybody.” And with a wave Felicity walked out of the house.

 

“Who’s Cooper?” Robert asked with interest.

 

“Felicity’s boyfriend.” Oliver responded a tight smile on his face.

 

“But I thought-.” Donna turned her confused gaze to Oliver. “When she said boyfriend I just assumed...” She made a half gesture in his direction but when he raised his brows in question she shook her head. “Never mind, I was being silly.” She gave a half-hearted laugh, sending a look at the door Felicity had disappeared through.

 

“I’m sure she’ll be back.” Tommy squeezed Donna’s shoulder supportively, shooting a concerned look to Oliver as he did.

 

***

 

Felicity didn’t come back to the brownstone, or the loft all weekend and the phone in Cooper and Myron’s room was off the hook so Oliver couldn’t get a hold of her without physically going over to the MIT dorms. He was busy with his parents and Tommy, as well as Donna who came along with them for some of the activities they had planned. Donna also spent a lot of her time with Quentin, Oliver caught them speaking in hushed tones in the living room multiple times, Quentin’s hand on top of Donna’s in a gesture of comfort.

 

On Sunday evening everyone was waiting at the airstrip to board the QC jet for the flight home and Donna kept throwing longing looks toward the parking lot as though Felicity might materialize. Oliver drew her into a long hug, ignoring the small sniffle he heard against his chest and the stealthy way she wiped her eyes as though she was checking for eyeliner smudges rather than tears.

 

“Donna, we can wait a while longer.” Moira offered kindly, no trace of judgment or pity on her face.

 

“Oh no, everyone has already been patient enough, we should just get going.” Everyone gave final goodbye hugs and when Donna came back around to Oliver she extended a white box to him. “Please give this to her for me?”

 

“Of course, will you call me when you get home? So I know you got there safe?” Oliver set a hand gently on her upper arm.

 

“You are a good man Oliver Queen.” She patted his cheek affectionately before pulling him down to kiss his forehead. “Don’t you ever lose that.” He nodded with a smile and stood beside Tommy and Laurel to wave the plane all the way down the runway. When Tommy turned to look at Oliver his eyes grew wide.

 

“Woah you’ve got Oliver angry face on right now. You okay?” Tommy asked carefully.

 

“Of course I’m not okay, did you see Donna?” Oliver gripped the box she had given him tightly. “I’m pissed.”

 

“Have you tried Cooper’s room again?” Laurel offered.

 

“It’s still off the hook.” Oliver shook his head. “But I have an idea.” They all climbed into a cab to make their way back to their respective homes, on the way Oliver called Curtis who promised to walk over to Cooper’s room and see if Felicity could spare some time to talk to Oliver.

 

It was several hours later when the front door of the brownstone opened and Felicity came in with Cooper on her heels. Oliver was sitting at his kitchen bar with a glass of scotch and the white box on the counter beside him.

 

“What’s in the box?” Felicity asked with a smile, giggling at something Cooper had said to her. Oliver just pushed the box toward her and tapped on the lid without a word. When she was close enough she saw her name written across the top with her mother’s looping handwriting. She pulled open the lid and a card was on top of a bed of tissue paper. She opened the card and her breath hitched as she started to read it.

 

_My brilliant baby girl,_

_You know I wanted so badly to visit you this year for Thanksgiving and Hanukkah but I stayed home to work extra holiday shifts so I could afford this for you. I was hoping to get it to you before the New Year but life doesn’t always cooperate that way. You know that I don’t understand half of the words you say but I am so damn proud of you and I tell everyone in the bar and the nail salon and the grocery store that my baby is a genius at MIT on a full ride. I hope that you like this and that it’s useful for you, I asked Robert and he said it was the best on the market._

_I love you so much babe,_

_Mom_

 

Felicity peeled back the tissue with shaking hands and saw a brand new palm pilot nestled in the box. Her eyes filled with guilty tears and she blinked heavily in an attempt to hold them back.

 

“Cooper, may we have the room please?” Oliver’s voice was soft and polite but Cooper stepped up to Felicity and curled a hand around her waist possessively.

 

“No, she’s upset and I’m her boyfriend, I should be here.” He shot Oliver a look full of contempt.

 

“Sure, you’re her boyfriend,” Oliver glared back at him. “But this is a family matter, please step onto the patio.” Oliver’s full attention proved too intimidating for Cooper who eventually scoffed and left the room for the backdoor. Oliver lifted his arm in invitation and Felicity ducked under it, burying her face in his neck. “I know things have been tough for you with your mom lately and you don’t know how to balance your relationship with her and your life here, but she loves you so much.” Oliver pressed his lips to her hairline softly. “Maybe you should call her?” Felicity was quiet for a long while.

 

“Together?” Her voice wobbled dangerously.

 

“Always.” Oliver pulled his own phone out and dialed Donna.

 

“Hey sweetness.” Donna’s voice was happy coming through the phone.

 

“Hey mom.” Felicity spoke, her voice surprisingly strong as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

 

“Oh hey baby, I’m so sorry I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye to you in person.” Felicity covered her mouth with a palm to hold in a sob. How could her mother be apologizing when Felicity had been the one avoiding her?

 

“No mom, I’m sorry, and you were right.” Felicity sighed.

 

“About what?” Donna breathed.

 

“I haven’t been appreciative of you. You were always there for me, every day, and night. So if I haven’t said thank you enough.” She drew a deep breath and smiled softly. “Thank you.” Donna let out a small relieved laugh and Felicity drew another breath. “But you were wrong too.” There was a small noise that encouraged Felicity to go on. “When you said all you saw in me was dad, there’s nothing of you in me. But over the last four years I have been through a lot, and I have learned that I’m a lot tougher than I thought.” Oliver’s arm tightened around her and he pressed a hard kiss to her hair. “That,” She assured. “I get from you.” Felicity turned her face into Oliver and let a few of her tears fall. He rubbed her arm and pressed gentle kisses to her forehead and cheeks until she smiled.

 

“Baby, I know you don’t understand this yet, and I really hope someday you will.” Donna sighed. “I’m your mom, so that means no matter what happens or what we say to each other I’ll always forgive you and I will always love you.” Felicity looked up to Oliver, her lower lip trembling.

 

“She loves you too Donna.” Oliver spoke to the phone but his eyes were on Felicity.

 

“I just wish we would have done this on Friday so I had a few more hours with you.” Donna’s voice was wistful and Oliver raised a finger to Felicity to hold off the protest he knew would be coming.

 

“Let’s have a do-over, next weekend Felicity and I will fly out to Starling and she can spend the whole weekend with you. I know you’ll have to work so flying you up here would be too difficult, it’s no trouble for us to fly there for a little while.” When Felicity opened her mouth to stage the protest he anticipated Oliver just covered her mouth with his hand.

 

“Oliver Queen, you are amazing.” Donna laughed and the happiness that he’d always known her for was ringing through her tone once more.

 

“We’ll give you a call later this week with details.” He smiled.

 

“Okay, we’ll talk soon my beautiful babies! I love you!” The smile in her voice was a balm to Felicity’s soul and she gently tugged Oliver’s hand away from her face so she could respond.

 

“Bye mom, I love you too.” Felicity waved at the phone, even though Donna couldn’t see her.

 

“Bye Donna, love you.” Oliver gave the phone a wave as well and hung up. Felicity flung both of her arms around him tightly.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered.

 

“You never have to thank me.” He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh, feeling much better about his Smoak women. “Not ever.”

 

“Are you done here babe?” Cooper’s voice was jarring to both of them and when they turned to face him he was glaring at Oliver’s hands where they were digging in to Felicity’s hip and shoulder.

 

“Um.” She bit her lip and looked up at Oliver.

 

“Go, I’ll call Tommy and see if he wants to hang out tonight.” He smiled at her warmly watching Cooper flex his fists from the corner of his eye.

 

“Will you be safe? You’ve been drinking.” She laid a hand on his chest and he caught it with his own, giving her fingers a squeeze.

 

“This is my first one, and we’ll take a cab anywhere we go, I promise.” Felicity smiled at that and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks, she missed a spot so Oliver swiped it with his thumb then planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight Felicity.”

 

“Goodnight Oliver.” And with that she gathered her new phone and left with Cooper, taking Oliver’s heart right out the door with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think or ask any questions you have in the comments =]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see more notes for Trigger Warnings

It was the end of sophomore year and summer was fast approaching. Oliver hadn’t seen Felicity in days but that wasn’t totally unusual at this point, her and the kids that she hung around with could hole themselves up for hours on end working on code and getting lost in their virtual world. He did his best to keep her grounded in reality, making her come to parties and spend dinners at the brownstone with music on the old record player and good scotch or red wine to drink over long conversations.

 

Cooper hated the time she spent with Oliver and a small vindictive part of Oliver really loved that, the rest of him just loved to spend time with Felicity and listen to her thoughts and opinions on anything and everything he could ask her about. Getting utterly lost in the inner workings of her mind was one of his favorite past times.

 

But this weekend was going to be different, Oliver and Tommy were throwing an end of the year party at the loft. They were both twenty one now and intending to use the full power of their very legal IDs to run Boston dry of liquor. They were even calling it the Boston Whiskey Party as a play on the Boston Tea Party because they thought they were so clever.

 

Guests started arriving in droves around nine pm, which was a good sign that the party was heading in the right direction. Laurel invited a ton of her pre-law friends and both Tommy and Oliver were scoping out the girls to decide who they could have a fun night with. There were also a bunch of people from Harvard and a few surrounding colleges since Oliver and Tommy had already built up a great reputation in Boston for throwing epically good parties.

 

It was almost midnight when the geek squad arrived. Felicity came through the door with a bright smile and cheerful greetings for everyone, her friends from MIT were mostly sedate as they followed her into the space, all quickly filing into Felicity’s room while she made her rounds to say hello to everyone.

 

“Lis! Where on earth have you been?” Tommy picked her up and swung her in circles covering her face in little pecks that had her squealing with delighted laughter before he set her back on her feet.

 

“Everyone has been deep in a Zork Linux coding hole for the past… three? four? days. I don’t know, all I know is that I finished the code and it was amazing.” Felicity lifted her hand for a high-five which Tommy readily gave. Then her eyes swung to Oliver and her smile stretched into something even more beautiful. “Hey stranger.” She flung her arms around his neck and the way his nose buried itself into the crook of her shoulder was completely instinctual. He could smell Cooper on her skin and it made his hands tighten around her possessively. “I missed you too.” Her voice was light with happiness and Oliver wanted to stay here in her warmth forever, but he pulled back because he also wanted to see the smile on her face.

 

“Do you need a drink Smoak?” Tommy extended a beer bottle in her direction.

 

“No, I’m going into my room, there is something Cooper wanted to do when we got here. And there are so many computers in there I’d rather not run the risk of spilling anything.” She leaned forward to kiss them each on the cheek before retreating toward her room. “I’ll be back out in a little bit!” She called over her shoulder.

 

“What the hell did Queen and Merlyn want?” Cooper shot Felicity a dark look and she paused for a moment before giving a half-hearted laugh and crossing the room to where Cooper sat.

 

“They just wanted to say hi, they haven’t seen me in a couple days.” She shrugged.

 

“Well there are plenty of bimbos out there for them, why can’t they leave you out of it?” Cooper had been cranky since Felicity finished coding the Linux emulator they had all been working on and she never knew what to do with him when he got like this, jealous of her ability or jealous of her relationships with Tommy and Oliver.

 

“Cooper, we’re all set.” Myron spoke from the corner monitor hub in Felicity’s room and Cooper doubled down on the laptop in front of him. A rhythmic beeping filled the room and Felicity’s eyes lit up.

 

“You found an exploitable note?” She smiled brightly at Cooper.

 

“Now I just need your super computer virus to crack the firewall.” He passed the laptop to Felicity when she sat on the bed beside him.

 

“I _really_ wish you wouldn’t call my x-axis bi-numeric algorithm a super virus.” She typed rapidly, her fingers looping long strands of code together. “Spoofing the IP,” She whispered to Cooper leaning into him. “Switching to MD6, and...” The screen flipped to a security breach and Felicity felt her body flood with excited adrenaline. “Somebody take a screenshot, we have to post this to hacker forum to brag that we actually got in!” Felicity and Myron shared a wide smile.

 

“Hold on.” Cooper snatched the laptop back and bent over it, his fingers flying.

 

“Thirty seconds until the firewall goes back up.” Myron called from the corner.

 

“Cooper what are you doing?” Felicity’s smile started to fade slightly.

 

“I think the world would be a much better place if there weren’t any student loans, don’t you.” His smile was dark and a cold bolt of fear slammed into Felicity.

 

“You… You can’t wipe out all the loans, they’ll never think it’s a glitch.” She moved to take over the keyboard but he wouldn’t relent. “They’re going to track us down and find us.” She tried again for the keyboard but he kept typing.

 

“Ten seconds.” Myron called, staring at the two of them.

 

“Cooper!” Felicity looked at his face but there was just a sick determination that startled her staring back.

 

“I’m not going to jail for you Cooper.” Myron turned his gaze to Felicity. “And you shouldn’t either.” Felicity walked over to the hub and yanked the cord for the internet connection out of the wall, Myron moved to stop her but thought better of it, pulling his hands back as his screens went dark. “Coop!” Out of the corner of her eye Felicity saw Oliver in the doorway to her room.

 

“I almost had it!” Cooper stared daggers at Felicity.

 

“What were you thinking?” She shouted, he stood to square off with her and Oliver stepped into the room.

 

“Ever heard of hacktivism? Instead of posting to web forums we could be doing some real good in the world.” Cooper sighed in exasperation.

 

“And going to prison in the process.” She crossed the room to stand directly in front of him.

 

“It’s all about what you want to be when you grow up babe. A hacker or a _hero_.” Cooper said vehemently.

 

“Okay, what’s going on here?” Oliver stood beside the couple his eyes flicking from one to the other.

 

“Stay out of it.” Cooper snapped.

 

“Excuse me?” Oliver stepped to Felicity’s side, towering over Cooper.

 

“We all wanted to take my algorithm for a test drive by hacking a government department, but Cooper decided to edit department records once we got in.” Felicity stared daggers at him.

 

“How bad is that?” Oliver flicked his eyes to Felicity.

 

“It’s federal prison bad.” Myron piped up from the other side of the room, drawing Cooper’s nasty look to himself.

 

“They can’t back trace me, we’ll be fine.” Cooper scoffed.

 

“Coop, you’re forgetting that this is not your system, it’s mine.” Felicity pointed toward the hub. “I don’t know what is compiled and what isn’t right now. If you had told me what you were planning maybe I could have made sure you were invisible, but I need to open up my source code to figure that out.”

 

“Hey Fox? We’ve got a problem.” Myron said to Felicity holding up the end of the chord she yanked from the wall. It was torn and frayed and Felicity groaned.

 

“I don’t have an extra length of chord long enough to replace that right now.” She whined. Cooper started to pack up his things. “Cooper, where are you going?

 

“I’m not going to stay here if there’s no internet connection.” The rest of the group agreed and Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“It’s fine, you guys can go back to your place but I’m staying here.” Felicity leaned into Oliver just a little and he felt a surge of superiority over Cooper, which was petty but he couldn’t really help it. Even after well over a year of being together Oliver just didn’t understand what she saw in Cooper. Oliver was snapped out of his thoughts by Felicity’s group leaving and he steered her toward the party, glad she wasn’t so stuck behind a screen like her friends that she couldn’t enjoy some real human interaction with no internet involved.

 

***

 

“If you don’t stop dropping your shoulder I’m going to smack you in the head with this pad.” Diggle spoke through his mouth guard as he lifted boxing mitts for Oliver to strike. They had been doing this dance for over an hour and Oliver felt like he was finally hitting his stride, shuffle stepping around the boxing ring and anticipating Diggle’s movements. They took a quick break for water and Oliver heard his phone ringing from inside his gym bag, he doesn’t like to carry his phone to the gym but if Thea wants to get a hold of him or one of his friends needs something he prefers to be available for them. When he saw it was Felicity calling he immediately answered.

 

“You know, I’m terribly busy kicking John’s ass.” He said in lieu of a greeting, his smile wide and happy.

 

“Oliver?” The pain and fear in her voice had panic immediately clamping down on Oliver’s heart like a vice.

 

“Felicity, what’s wrong?” His teasing mood was long forgotten and the forefinger and thumb of his left hand worked furiously against each other.

 

“Oliver… Cooper.” She keened, a desperate, mournful sound. “I can’t breathe.” She gasped and adrenaline flooded Oliver’s bloodstream with the need to get to her.

 

“Where are you?” He was already throwing on his jacket, unconcerned about his gym bag as he jogged out the door.

 

“Library.” She managed to force out and Oliver took off in the direction of MIT at a sprint. He had taken a cab to the gym and there was no way he was going to wait around for a ride when Felicity clearly needed him. What is usually a thirty minute walk was an eight minute run and when Oliver found Felicity she was sitting on the stairs outside the library sobbing and shaking violently. He pulled off his very warm jacket and draped it over her tugging her into the shelter of his arms.

 

“Felicity, what happened?” She just continued to sob, making little squeaking sounds that might be words, but Oliver couldn’t understand any of it. “I know you’re upset but I need you to talk to me.” Oliver did everything in his power to keep the terrified tremble out of his voice, Felicity isn’t prone to hysterics unless something truly terrible happens.

 

“Coop… Coop…” Her teeth chattered as she shook. “The hack…” She whispered.

 

“What you guys did last night?” Oliver asked and she nodded quickly. “So where’s Cooper?”

 

“Ar-rested.” She had to force the words out through her tears and Oliver stiffened beside her.

 

“He was arrested? What about the others? What about you?” Oliver’s eyes scanned her face quickly.

 

“They didn’t take me, they must have back traced to Cooper’s computer instead of my hub.” Felicity buried her face in Oliver’s chest, her tear smudged makeup got all over his sweaty shirt but he couldn’t care less if he could just make her feel a little better. They sat there for a long time, Felicity crying intermittently and Oliver being the pillar of strength she’s always been able to lean on.

 

“Let’s get you home.” Oliver murmured into her hair, squeezing his arm around her. “Do you want to stay with me tonight?” They started toward their homes and Felicity gnawed on her lip.

 

“No, I need to go back to the loft to check the department of corrections and find out where Cooper is being held. I also need to call Myron to see if we can figure out a way to help.” She paused for a long moment. “But would you… would you maybe stay with me at the loft?” She whispered.

 

“You don’t even have to ask, you know that.” He tugged her even closer and they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

 

***

 

“Hi Donna.” Oliver answered his phone, peering through the windshield to the jail in front of him.

 

“Hey honey, I can’t get ahold of Felicity, is she with you?” Donna sounded hurried and Oliver could hear the din of the bar behind her.

 

“I brought her down to visit Cooper, they probably took her phone before she went in. Do you need something?” Oliver scrubbed a hand over his face, he was exhausted to his bones, Felicity had been having nightmares since Cooper’s arrest and neither of them were getting much sleep.

 

“I just wanted to check on her, she hasn’t been saying much but I’ve still been calling everyday just in case she needs me.” Donna spoke in a rush and Oliver could feel the tension pouring down the phoneline.

 

“She’s definitely been better, this whole thing has been really hard on her.” He sighed letting his eyes slip closed as he rested his head back against his car seat.

 

“I thought that might be the case.” Her voice was soft and sad. “She won’t talk to me, trying to get her to open up is like… like cracking open a pistachio.” Oliver smiled and huffed a little laugh. When he glanced up he saw Felicity walking toward the car with her arms wrapped around her midsection as if she was physically holding herself together.

 

“Donna, Felicity is heading my way, I’ll tell her to call you alright?” He stepped out of the car and around to the passenger side.

 

“Thank you for taking care of my girl, I love you honey.” Her voice sounded tight with emotion and gratitude.

 

“She’d do the same for me, I love you too.” They signed off and when Oliver looked up at Felicity his chest tightened at the utterly shattered expression on her face. He didn’t say a word he just leaned his back against the car and opened his arms. Her face crumpled as she fell into him, sobbing mournfully with her hands fisted tightly in his shirt. He planted his chin on the top of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back, letting her fall apart for as long as she needed to. When she pulled back a few minutes later she wiped at her tear stained cheeks with the long sleeves of her black sweater and took a deep breath.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said, her eyes cast down.

 

“Don’t ever apologize for crying.” Oliver gently lifted her chin to meet her eyes. “To anyone.” She nodded, looking back down, unable to hold his intense gaze. “Come on,” He opened the car door for her and steadied her elbow as she slipped in to the seat. “I have mint chip in my freezer.”

 

***

 

Felicity checked her reflection again in the full length mirror on her closet door. Her black dress was knee length and fitted, her black hair was tied in a smooth bun at the nape of her neck and her makeup was lighter than she usually liked to wear it but she wanted to look put together for Cooper’s sentencing hearing. She smoothed some invisible wrinkles out of her dress and then her bedroom door swung open. She spun to remind the person interrupting her that knocking is the polite thing to do but then she caught sight of Oliver. He was white as a sheet and one of his hands ran through his hair, tugging at the strands the way he does when he’s under heavy stress, when she looked down at the other hand his thumb was running along the edge of his index finger anxiously.

 

“Oliver?” Her voice shook and she took a small step back, her shoulders bumping in to the mirror behind her.

 

“The prison just called.” His voice was weak, a tremor of emotion trapped in his throat. “The inmates on Cooper’s cell block were frantic just before he was going to be collected for sentencing.”

 

“No Oliver, don’t.” She pressed her back more firmly to the glass, cowering away from the truth.

 

“They rushed over to Cooper’s cell-.”

 

“Don’t!”

 

“But it was too late.” Oliver sighed.

 

“Where is he?” Tears splashed down her cheeks and her knees threatened to give out. “Where is Cooper?”

 

“Cooper hung himself this morning.” Oliver watched as the delicate pieces of Felicity’s heart she had barely been holding together, shattered. “I’m so sorry Felicity.” He stepped forward and reached out to hug her but she pounded her fist against his chest instead. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

 

“No! No! No!” She kept hitting Oliver and he just waited her out, whispering how sorry he was and that she would be okay. She eventually ran out of steam and the tiny bit of anger she was channeling into hitting Oliver melted away and there was nothing left but raw, crippling, pain. The howl of sorrow that broke from her chest was a sound he had never heard her make and he felt it all the way to his bones.

 

Her knees finally gave out and Oliver caught her around the waist, holding her up as she screamed out the pain that was coursing through her. She cried so hard she couldn’t take a decent breath and he was worried she would pass out. She kept sobbing until the force of her tears started to gag her. Oliver quickly swung the wastebasket out of the closet and in front of her as she retched, spitting strands of bile that stung her throat and made her stomach clench in disgust. The crying continued, haunting, heartbreaking crying until she had exhausted herself so badly she fell fitfully asleep in Oliver’s arms where he was sitting on the edge of her bed.

 

A few minutes later Tommy poked his head in and Oliver’s arms tightened protectively around Felicity as he turned his back to the door. “Hey, it’s just me.” Tommy raised his hands in surrender and Oliver relaxed slightly. “I didn’t hear anymore crying so I just wanted to check on her.” Tommy’s eyes were a tumultuous sea of blue-grey, his brows heavy with worry above them.

 

“She’s not okay Tommy.” It was only when he spoke that Oliver himself realized he was crying. He smoothed a hand over Felicity’s hair, the weight of her grief sitting heavily on his heart.

 

“But she will be.” Tommy’s voice made Oliver’s eyes snap up and there was conviction in his gaze. “We’ll make sure of it.” Oliver nodded, and looked back down at the girl in his arms, his very best friend and one of the strongest people he’s ever known, looking so delicate and fragile in this moment.

 

“She has to be, I don’t know how I’ll survive if she’s not.” He brushed his thumb over her cheek, it was red and swollen from her tears and Oliver couldn’t stop himself from pressing a gentle kiss to the angry flesh.

 

“I guess I’ll leave you guys alone.” Tommy murmured. “But Laurel and I are here if either of you need anything.” Oliver just nodded, still watching Felicity as she slept. Tommy shook his head, completely baffled at how blind Felicity was to the way Oliver looks at her. He was still shaking his head softly when he made his way into the living room and Laurel jumped up from the couch.

 

“How is she?” The concerned line of Laurel’s brow had Tommy reaching out to hug her.

 

“She’s asleep, which is probably for the best. Ollie’s going to take care of her, we should just give them some space.” Tommy pulled back and gave her a tight smile, she nodded and they walked to the kitchen, so unsure of how to move in the tension this loss had created.

 

It was only an hour later when Felicity woke with a start. “Hey, I’ve got you.” Oliver spoke softly into her hair, running soothing hands up and down her arms.

 

“Oliver?” She turned her face up to him with tear-filled eyes. “Was it real?” Her voice was high and tight with pain.

 

“Yes it’s real, Cooper’s gone, I’m so sorry Felicity.” He held her tighter, wishing desperately that he could make all of this better for her.

 

“How did this happen?” She cried, burying her wet face in Oliver’s neck. “Why wouldn’t he let me take the fall?” Oliver jerked like he had been slapped.

 

“What do you mean?” He cupped the back of Felicity’s head firmly, needing the physical reminder that she was still there.

 

“When you took me to see Cooper in jail I wanted to tell the police that it was my algorithm, that it was my fault, but he wouldn’t let me.” She sniffed hard and tightened the fist she had in Oliver’s shirt. “He told the police it was his, I should have fought him on it, but I let him take the blame to protect myself.” She started to shiver and Oliver tugged the blanket from her bed up and around them.

 

“Felicity, Cooper took the blame because it was his fault, hacking in to the department of education probably isn’t the most responsible way to use your super-virus but you didn’t want to wipe out the loans, that was all Cooper’s idea and you tried to stop him from doing it in the first place and you definitely stopped him from doing even more harm.” Oliver pressed a few kisses to her hairline and she fell quiet for a long time. “You doing okay?” He tightened his arms slightly.

 

“I just want to sleep.” She whispered, her head heavy on his chest.

 

“You should change first, get out of this dress and in to something more comfortable to sleep in.” Before she could protest as he knew she would he hauled her to her feet and stepped in to her closet, he handed her a pair of navy underwear and an old Starling High archery team shirt that she had stolen from him years ago. He turned to pull the sheets down on the bed to give her a little privacy before tugging off his own button up and slacks that he put on for the sentencing hearing.

 

They got in to bed and Felicity turned her back to Oliver, scooting closer and reaching back to drape one of his arms around her middle. He readily let himself be pulled into her, enveloping her in his arms and tangling their legs together with a sigh. And when her shoulders started to shake with her tears he just held her a little tighter, so she knew she wasn’t alone.

 

***

 

The next few days passed in a fog of emotion and exhaustion, Felicity went from fine to a sobbing mess to completely unemotional with seemingly no provocation. Sometimes she wouldn’t even notice tears running from her eyes because her heart was so numb to the constant ache. It had been almost a week and she hadn’t changed or showered, she barely ate and slept, she was just existing. Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel had all taken turns staying with her so she was never on her own, they tried not to smother her but all three of them worried what she might do if no one was home with her. It was currently Laurel’s turn when Oliver came back to the loft from his own home and saw Felicity sitting on the couch. Her clothes were heavily wrinkled and there were tear stains and dried snot around the collar of her shirt; her hair was a knotty mess and her face was splotchy and pink from wiping all of her tears.

 

“Felicity have you showered?” Oliver asked, and Laurel’s eyes went wide, she couldn’t imagine pushing Felicity in a time like this but Oliver and Felicity had always had a special connection that allowed him to take that sort of liberty.

 

“No, I’ve been too tired.” Felicity mumbled, rubbing an abused tissue under her nose. Rather than say anything Oliver turned and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, he leaned in and started the shower then walked back out to Felicity and crouched in front of her.

 

“Come on, a warm shower will make you feel much better.” He tangled the fingers of his right hand with her left and let his thumb drift over her index finger softly.

 

“No thanks, I’m fine here.” Felicity wiggled a little deeper in to the couch like she was setting down roots.

 

“Felicity please, you have to take care of yourself.” His eyes were pleading but she was unaffected.

 

“I said no Oliver, leave me alone.” She turned her cheek into the couch, breaking his eye contact.

 

“And I said yes, come on, you’re wasting water.” He gave her hand a light tug and she whirled to face him, anger sparking in her eyes.

 

“Then turn the fucking shower off.” She spat and Oliver physically recoiled a little, he wasn’t sure if he had ever heard her use that word before and it just solidified his resolve.

 

“You know, I tried to be sweet, you should remember that.” Oliver muttered before lunging forward to lift her off the couch and over one of his shoulders.

 

“Oliver! What’s the matter with you! Put me down!” Her screaming was growing tighter and tighter with tears and Oliver forced himself to ignore the voice in his head that wanted to treat her with kid gloves. He marched her to the bathroom and set her in the shower fully clothed, blocking her exit and getting himself soaked in the process. “Let me out!” Her wet hair was matted to her cheek and neck, an angry flush rose beside it.

 

“No, take a shower and then you can come out.” Oliver crossed his arms and set his jaw, he knew this was what’s best for her.

 

“Get out!” She shoved him and only managed to almost slip and fall in the shower without budging him at all.

 

“No, take a shower Felicity.” Oliver sighed, his patience wearing thin.

 

“I hate you!” She glared at him even as tears welled in her eyes.

 

“Well you’re stuck with me, so you might need to find a way to make peace with that.” He ignored the knife sticking out of his heart at hearing those words come from her. He tugged the shower curtain closed. “I’ll be right out here, take off the wet clothes and get clean. Please.” Oliver could hear her sniffling but he also heard the sound of sopping wet clothes hitting the shower floor so he let out a relieved breath and leaned against the bathroom wall.

 

When she was done she reached her wet arm out and grabbed her towel, wrapping herself up before pulling the curtain back, she looked more like herself and something loosened in Oliver’s chest seeing her a little less exhausted. “I don’t know why you had to be so pushy about this today.” She grumbled. “I could have showered tomorrow.”

 

“Well you’re going to have a visitor today, so I thought now would be better.” Oliver smiled and walked with her to her bedroom.

 

“What visitor would I have?” Felicity stepped in to her closet and shut the door, emerging a few moments later in black leggings and a dark grey MIT shirt.

 

“Speedy is coming to visit me, but I thought she could come by here first and then we’d go back to my place, I’d like you to come with us but I didn’t know if you were ready to go out yet.” He gave her a warm smile, devoid of all judgment.

 

“Staying at your place isn’t exactly going out.” She huffed. “It’s pretty much an extension of home for me.” Happiness swelled in his chest at the thought of her thinking of his place as home. “Wait, you said Thea is coming, but you didn’t mention your parents.” 

 

“They aren’t coming, they have other obligations at the moment.” Oliver said.

 

“So they thought they should send their eleven year old daughter across the country alone?” Felicity would never understand rich people.

 

“No of course not, she has Clay with her.” Felicity perked up when she heard that.

 

“I haven’t seen Clay in forever!” Her smile was almost completely normal and Oliver couldn’t help but smile back at the sight of it like a loon.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you too.” The loft buzzer rang and Oliver hopped up. “That must be them now.” When he opened the front door he was immediately assaulted by a long lean little body attaching to his like an octopus.

 

“Ollie!” Thea shrieked directly in to his ear.

 

“Thea, take it easy, you’re going to make the baby cry.” Clay’s voice drew Oliver’s gaze to the doorway where he stood with a baby carrier in one arm and the arm of his wife looped through the other.

 

“Clay, Stella, hi.” Oliver detangled himself from Thea to shake Clay’s hand and reach for a hug from his wife. “I didn’t know you were coming with Stella and the baby, I’m sorry my parents made you all come across the country.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, you’re parents are paying all the expenses for my family to take a vacation and I just have to escort Thea around a little bit when you aren’t available, keeping Thea safe is hardly work for me, I’d do it even without the family trip.” Clay turned a warm smile to Stella, leaning in to kiss her forehead softly.

 

“Lissy!” Thea shrieked again when Felicity emerged from her bedroom, leaping at her for a long tight hug.

 

“Thea, again with the screaming?” Clay sighed when the baby started to cry.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got him babe.” Stella took the carrier and swept in to the room, kissing Oliver’s cheek as she passed. “It’s good to see you.”

 

“You too.” Oliver smiled. Felicity detangled herself from Thea and gave Clay a quick hug before making a beeline to the baby, now being rocked against Stella’s shoulder.

 

“Oliver didn’t tell me that he’d been born.” Felicity grabbed Stella in a quick side hug, looking right back down to the baby. “Can I hold him?” With a nod from Clay and Stella she scooped the little boy into her arms and Oliver felt an overwhelming surge of emotions as he watched her press the tiny person to her chest. She smiled down at him and it was the happiest he had seen her since before Cooper had been arrested. “Oh my god he is scrumptious, what’s his name?” Felicity looked up at the proud parents.

 

“Jase.” Clay wrapped an arm around his wife and gave Felicity a wide smile.

 

“Hello Jase, you are just perfect.” Felicity cooed to the little boy she held. Oliver wasn’t sure what the ache in his chest was, seeing Felicity with an infant in her arms created a tension he had never felt before. “Do you mind if I sit and hold him for a while?” Felicity looked to Clay and Stella with hopeful eyes.

 

“Please, my back appreciates the break.” Stella smiled widely.

 

“Do you guys want us to keep him for the night?” Oliver was a little shocked to hear those words come out of his own mouth. Stella looked very torn at the idea, her wide concerned eyes flicking to Clay. “It’s been a while since Thea was that size, but I’m sure I remember how it all works.” He gave the parents a warm smile.

 

“And I have babysat many cocktail waitress’ kids in the kitchens of casino’s, we totally have this and you would only be a phone call away.” Jase gurgled happily at Felicity’s words as though he agreed with them.

 

“It would be nice if you could get some sleep honey.” Clay stroked a soothing hand down Stella’s arm

 

“And you would call us if anything went wrong? No matter what time of night?” Stella worried her lip between her teeth.

 

“Of course, and if you get worried you can call us to check in.” Oliver promised.

 

“I guess I could use a little rest, but just for one night.” Stella leaned heavily into Clay, clearly exhausted.

 

“And here,” Oliver tossed his keys to Clay. “Take the Porsche so we don’t have to mess around with the car seat, it’s parked out front.”

 

“Thank you Oliver, honestly, this is so kind of you guys, do you want me to write you a check for babysitting?” Clay dipped his hand into Stella’s purse but Oliver waved him off.

 

“Your money’s no good here, you flew all the way across the country to keep my baby sister safe, this is the least I can do to repay you for that.” The two men embraced briefly and with a flurry of hugs and promises to be back early the next morning Oliver, Thea, Felicity, and a sleeping baby Jase were left in the quiet of the loft.

 

It was a little surreal to sleep next to Felicity and to have a baby beside the bed sleeping in a pack and play, waking every few hours to change diapers or give bottles or simply for a quick snuggle. All night Oliver let his mind be filled with caring for baby Jase so he couldn’t look too closely at the feelings stirring in his gut. But when morning came and Oliver blinked his sleepy eyes open, he turned his head and saw Felicity with her hair loose, her face relaxed and happy as she gazed down at the baby in her arms. The morning sun was hitting the side of her face casting a halo of light around her that took Oliver’s breath away.

 

He was in love with her.

 

There was no more denying it, the way it felt to see her holding that baby, to see her happy and relaxed for the first time in weeks, was absolutely and unequivocally love. He opened his mouth to say it, to just tell her how desperately in love with her he was but then she looked at him, her wide gorgeous smile pointed directly at him and a vice clamped down around his heart.

 

She wasn’t ready.

 

It had only been days since Felicity lost Cooper and she had a lot of healing to do before she was ready to be in a relationship. And just like many other times in the six years that they had been best friends Oliver crushed his feelings in to a little box in his heart and put Felicity’s needs first. What she needed from him was his support to help her heal, and once she was doing better he could try to convince her that he could make her happy, that he would always love her and cherish her the way she deserved. And that being with her would make him the happiest man on the face of the earth.

 

“I think it’s Oliver’s turn for diaper duty.” Felicity cooed to Jase, rubbing her nose against the baby’s and causing a gurgling smile. “And then mommy and daddy will probably be pounding down the door to get back to you, I know I would be. If you were mine, I would never let you out of my sight.” Felicity sighed and Oliver allowed himself a few more minutes of longing before he gently plucked the baby from her arms and started to change him.

 

“I have to make a quick call.” Felicity spoke and trailed her fingers over Oliver’s back as she left the room. Once Jase was comfortably settled against Oliver’s shoulder they made their way to the living room where Felicity was waiting on the couch. “Clay and Stella are on their way, Stella said Clay may never give you your car back, apparently he’s been enjoying it.” She giggled.

 

“I’ll tell my parents to add one to his Christmas bonus this year.” Oliver spoke offhandedly as though a brand new Porsche was equivalent to a Sizzler gift card and Felicity would still never understand rich people.

 

Twenty minutes later the buzzer cut through the quiet of the loft and Oliver hopped up to let Clay and Stella in. Stella made a beeline for Felicity and handed her a plastic shopping bag before taking the baby and squeezing him snugly to her chest.

 

“I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” Stella breathed in to the baby’s hair as Felicity took her bag and retreated to the bathroom.

 

“He was an angel, only woke up three or four times through the night and went back down easily.” Oliver assured them.

 

The family stayed to chat for an hour then left to start their vacation with a good night’s rest under their belt. Felicity was in the bathroom so long that Oliver knocked just to make sure she was okay. She assured him that she was fine and he shrugged it off. Oliver saw Felicity sneak from the bathroom to the bedroom with a towel in her hair and one around her body, he was just grateful that she was taking better care of herself so he made himself busy making brunch for when Thea woke up, she was nearly a teenager and had taken to sleeping in like a moth to flame. When Oliver heard Felicity’s footsteps he turned to ask her if she wanted sausage with her French toast but what he saw made his jaw drop open and the spatula in his hand tumbled to the floor.

 

Felicity stood just inside the living room in a knee length black skirt with a gentle flare at the hem, a white button up shirt with flamingo print, a grey sweater pulled over it, short grey pumps, and bright blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. There were two black trash bags at her feet that would normally be cause for a question but all Oliver could do was gape at her. “Oliver?” She crinkled her brow in confusion, pushing her glasses up her nose a little.

 

“You.. I mean.. You look.. I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it. “What happened?” Felicity took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

 

“This is me now.” She gave a decisive nod and scooped up the trash bags. “I’m going to drop these at the clothing donation box, I’ll be right back.” She took a few steps toward the door but paused and bit her light pink lip. “I um, I started doing some research.” She swallowed, not looking at Oliver. “On psychologists in the area. Do you think maybe you could take me to an appointment later today?” She had a bright flush on her cheeks and Oliver could feel the tension coming off her in waves.

 

“Anything you need Felicity, I will be happy to take you to the office, and I can come in with you if you’re nervous.” A small smile flitted across her face and Oliver needed more of it. “And Felicity?” She turned her gaze more fully toward him. “You look beautiful.” He breathed and the bright blush and beaming smile were the reward he got for his sincere words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of off screen suicide and discussion of depression


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a little early because I'm not going to lie, I am incredibly nervous to post this chapter. I'm worried about reception and I thought about walking it back and changing things but I believe in the story the way I wrote it and I sincerely hope that you all stick with me on this journey. If you have any questions at all please leave a comment and I will get back to you as soon as I see it.
> 
> Check the notes at the end for trigger warnings

The summer after sophomore year of college was a summer of healing for Felicity. She threw away most of her wardrobe and replaced the dull and dark clothes with bright and happy colors, she started wearing heels to feel more powerful and she kept her make-up more natural with bright pink and red lips for fun. She started seeing a therapist twice a week and she unofficially moved into the Brownstone while she was learning how to be herself again. Oliver took her to Red Sox games, and outdoor concerts, and never complained once when she would drag him through museums for hours on end, or sit him down to watch a documentary of some sort. Over that summer Oliver watched his best friend not only recover but grow into a new, more confidant, more self-assured version of herself, and with the passing of her nineteenth birthday Oliver found his thoughts wandering more and more to what it would be like to kiss that woman, or date that woman, or make love to that woman.

 

“Did you hear a word I said?” Felicity huffed in his direction, her golden curls piled into a knot on the top of her head.

 

“Hm?” Oliver attempted to clear his mind of the images he had been playing of Felicity writhing underneath him. “What?”

 

“I said, can you pass me the suitcase from the top-shelf?” Felicity pointed toward the closet, a patient smile on her face.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to move back to the loft full time? You know you can stay here as long as you want.” He tugged the suitcase down and passed it to her.

 

“I’m sure Oliver, Sara is moving in this weekend and I want to help her get settled in when she starts at U of M like I did when she started high school.” She abandoned her packing for a moment and placed both of her hands on his cheeks. “I am ready to get back to a normal school routine and I honestly think it will help me to be useful to Sara. I know I can still come over here anytime I need to, or I can call you over to the loft, my therapy sessions have been going great and I’m feeling so much better. I promise okay?” Her thumbs rubbing softly at his cheeks was highly distracting but he nodded.

 

“If you’re sure, I trust you.” He sighed.

 

“I’m sure.” She said with a smile.

 

“And it doesn’t make you weak to ask for help, or if you decide you don’t want to stay at the loft. You just have to call me and I’ll be there.” His thumb ran the edge of his forefinger softly.

 

“I know.” She gave a halfhearted eye roll but kissed his cheek to soothe her teasing before returning to her packing.

 

***

 

A few weeks into the semester Felicity was continuing to improve, she was spending lots of time socializing with the regular crowd that came to their parties as well as working diligently on her school work and making up for not taking extra summer classes like she usually did. She was planning on being in the computer lab most of the night working on a project so Oliver invited Tommy over to the Brownstone to watch a game.

 

“Hey, I heard you talking to Martina last night when I was leaving the loft, how is she doing?” Oliver passed Tommy a beer and settled into his side of the couch.

 

“She’s great actually, she’s going back to school to be a CPA.” The intense look of pride on Tommy’s face warmed Oliver all the way to his bones. When Tommy lost his mother he was only seven and his father disappeared from his life, too lost in his own grief to be concerned with his son. The head housekeeper at the time was an old German woman named Ingrid, who was strict and cold toward the boys. She was training a new girl for the house and with Malcolm gone Tommy needed a more full time caretaker. Martina was just fourteen and had recently immigrated from Mexico to work in the states, and even as young as she was she treated Tommy as if he were her own child. She has nurtured Tommy and taught him the meaning of love and humility and hard work. After working for the Merlyn’s a few years Martina was able to purchase a small house in a Latin neighborhood in the glades and she kept Tommy with her there many weekends all the way up until he left for college.

 

“How old is baby Alex now?” Oliver smiled when Tommy scrambled to pull his phone out.

 

“He just turned one, look how adorable he is.” Tommy flipped through a huge album of pictures he had of Martina’s son Alejandro jr. and Oliver just looked on with a smile as his best friend gushed. When Tommy finally put the phone away he gave Oliver a long look.

 

“I’m really glad you care enough to ask about my family, but I’ve got to say, I’m a little shocked that we’re sitting here watching the rockets and having a beer when you could be pacing outside the MIT computer lab waiting to walk Felicity home.” Tommy shot Oliver a grin, and Oliver just sighed.

 

“Felicity is kind of the reason I wanted to talk to you tonight.” Oliver picked at the label of his beer bottle anxiously. “I’m um… I…” He took a shaky breath and stared at his hands. “I’m in love with Felicity.” Just saying the words out loud flooded Oliver with happiness and nervousness in equal measure.

 

Tommy let out a theatrical gasp and clutched a hand to his chest. “No! It can’t be!” He buried his face in one hand. “I never saw this coming, it’s just so sudden and unexpected.” A pillow smacked Tommy in the side of the head and he let out a harsh laugh. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist.” He smiled sheepishly. “But the point still stands, no shit you’re in love with Felicity, you’ve been in love with her since you were fifteen.”

 

“Okay, yes, I’ve been in love with Felicity forever.” Oliver snapped. “But what the hell was I supposed to do Tommy? She was so young, she’s still so young, and she’s always been way too good for me.”

 

“I think you should let Felicity decide if she thinks she’s too good for you.” Tommy offered.

 

“I think I’m ready to tell her how I feel I just want to be careful; she’s doing so much better now but after everything that happened with Cooper I need to make sure I’m not rushing her into something she’s not ready for.” Oliver’s brows were furrowed with concern and Tommy had to smile at the sentiment.

 

“Ollie, if you had this same conversation with Felicity I think she would understand where you are coming from. She is pretty quick sometimes.” Tommy winked and it forced a small laugh out of Oliver.

 

“There is just so much at stake Tommy, this would be playing for keeps, if we got together and broke up there would be no going back to what we have now. I can’t lose her and I don’t know if I can risk everything we have to be a rebound guy.” He shrugged. “I’d rather have what I have now then screw up our friendship.”

 

“One thing I can promise you is that Felicity would never think of you as a rebound, your friendship is just as important to her and she wouldn’t risk it for a fling.” Tommy sighed. “She told me she was going to that warehouse party this weekend, maybe you should take a couple shots and talk to her about this.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Oliver nodded seriously, already lost in thought.

 

***

 

The thrum of bass was pounding through the whole warehouse and Oliver could feel it deep in his chest. He walked straight to the bar and ordered two shots of whiskey, and two beers, after downing both shots he took the beers and went in search of Felicity. When he found her he nearly dropped the bottles.

 

Felicity’s blonde hair was a wild halo around her head, the edges damp with sweat from all the dancing she had clearly been doing, and her outfit had Oliver’s heart leaping into his throat as all of his blood rushed south. She was wearing a flowing orange dress that was scooped so low in the front Oliver could almost see the edges of her nipples, her cleavage was covered in jewel stickers and the rest of the dress flowed loose around her body with a high slit up each thigh. Every time she swayed her hips a flash of creamy skin was exposed through the slits and the outline of her perfect ass was visible for just a moment. He was completely frozen in place until her eyes swung to him while she danced.

 

“Oliver!” Felicity shouted over the music, her happiness radiating from every last inch of her, she ran up and threw her arms around him, squeezing tightly. “I missed you!” He returned her hug and the two beer bottles pressed into her spine making her arch from the cold and press her breasts even more tightly against his chest. “Oh!” She squeaked and Oliver quickly pulled his arms back with a sheepish smile.

 

“Here, one of these is for you, just drink it quickly so no one sees you with it.” He passed her a bottle and she downed it.

 

“Chug yours too and then you can come dance with me!” The beaming smile on her face made it impossible for him to say no to her. He drained the beer and tossed both bottles in a nearby trashcan before Felicity grabbed his hand and drug him out in to the middle of the dance floor.

 

The dancing started innocuously enough, just Felicity swinging around while holding on to Oliver’s hands, her laughter bright and joyous as he twirled her and wrapped his arms around her to lift her from her feet and swing her in circles. But as the three drinks he’d had started to take effect Oliver grew bolder, letting his hands smooth over the curves of her hips and up to the nip of her waist. She looked up to him with a coy smile and a little crinkle in the bridge of her nose before she spun and slotted her body tight up against him. His heart pounded at the feeling of her ass pressed against his groin, and when she swung her hips with the beat of the song he nearly swallowed his tongue at the sensation. The way his hands tightened on her hips was completely involuntary and when she tipped her head back against his chest, he couldn’t help but fit his cheek to the top of it.

 

The longer they stayed on the dancefloor the more overwhelmed Oliver was beginning to feel. His mind was racing with everything he felt for the slight woman in his arms and everything he wanted to tell her. There was a short break in the dance music as the host of the party made some sort of announcement but Oliver couldn’t hear any of the words over the roaring of his pulse in his ears, he just knew he needed to clear his head.

 

“I’m going to step outside for a second.” He spoke to Felicity, his lips brushing the shell of her ear to be heard over the sound of the crowd. “I need some air.” When she turned a questioning look to him he gave her a tight smile. “You should drink some water.” He wiped a small trickle of sweat from her temple. “I don’t want you to get dehydrated.” He pressed a quick kiss to her hair then detangled himself from her arms and made his way out the door.

 

The cool fall air blew into him the moment he stepped outside and the relief was instant, his anxiety receded and he was able to take several long deep breaths to help clear the fog of Felicity from his mind. He started to pace, his fingers and thumb rubbing against each other in thought, as he contemplated his feelings for Felicity. He was in love with her, that much was easy to understand, but she was also his best friend. Any possible relationship between them was a huge risk to what they already had, and then there was the Cooper of it all. Cooper had been Felicity’s first relationship, her first love, her first time, there were so many feelings wrapped up in Cooper and then he died and her heart was completely shattered. Things have been so much better for her but she was still in therapy, she was still on medication to help balance her moods, and she was still actively healing. Oliver knew his friendship was helpful but would starting a relationship be harmful?

 

“You alright man?” Tommy’s voice made Oliver jump and spin to face him.

 

“I’m fine.” Oliver ran both hands through his hair roughly.

 

“Oh yeah, you look just peachy.” Tommy deadpanned. “What’s on your mind? I thought we already went over this?” He sighed.

 

“There is so much at stake Tommy.” Oliver spoke in a rush. “She’s still so fragile after everything that happened with Cooper, and she deserves everything, she deserves a man that can challenge her brilliant mind and treat her perfectly. I am an absolute fuck-up when it comes to women and she doesn’t need that mess in her life. Especially not now.” Oliver crouched down against the wall, his head in his hands.

 

“Ollie, and I say this with all the confidence in the world,” Tommy stood squarely in front of Oliver. “You would never cheat on Felicity or treat her with anything but the utmost respect. You may be a fuck-up with other women, but Felicity is not other women, she is probably the only woman in the world that can put up with your bullshit and keep you in check without breaking a sweat. Felicity Smoak has been able to put you in your place since she was thirteen, she’s not as fragile as you think.” Tommy slid down beside Oliver and put a steady hand on his shoulder.

 

“You’re right.” Oliver gave Tommy a half smile. “She’s the strongest person I know.” The two lifelong friends sat in silence outside the party for a long while. Tommy knew Oliver needed a chance to gather his thoughts and come to terms with making such a lifechanging decision.

 

When they returned to the party Oliver ordered another shot and toasted with Tommy before pounding it and walking through the crowd in search of Felicity. Maybe this wasn’t the best setting to have this kind of conversation but he was worried if he waited any longer he wouldn’t actually go through with this talk. He saw a flash of orange in the crowd and made his way through a group of dancing bodies, his focus fully on the blonde genius at the end of his path. But when he finally made it through the other side of the crowd, he was too late.

 

Sara had both hands fisted in Felicity’s hair and was kissing the absolute hell out of her. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, swaying to the rhythm of the music, and an overwhelming wave of jealous despair welled up in Oliver until he was choking on it. So he did the only thing he could do in that moment…

 

He ran.

 

Like a coward.

 

He turned and walked directly out of the party, not stopping until he made it back to the brownstone and into a screaming hot shower, scrubbing himself of everything he had felt and seen that night before grabbing the half-full Macallan that he and Felicity had been working their way through and taking a healthy drink straight from the bottle. He took his bottle and his sorry self to the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, and drank himself to deep dreamless sleep.

 

***

 

Felicity stumbled backward into her room as Sara kissed a path from the corner of her mouth, down her neck, and to her collarbone where she gently sunk her teeth in. A breathy moan bled from Felicity’s lips and Sara smiled into her skin at the sound.

 

“God Felicity,” Sara groaned. “I’ve been in to you forever.” Sara pushed her onto the bed and tugged the neckline of Felicity’s dress down, taking a nipple into her mouth with a rough suck. Felicity cried out and buried her fingers in Sara’s hair to keep her in place, the ceiling above her swam in her vision the many drinks she had that night making everything in the room spin.

 

“I think maybe,” Felicity broke off on a pant. “I think maybe I’ve been too.” Her words felt thick and heavy on her tongue as she fought to speak through the haze of alcohol and endorphins flooding her brain. Sara’s hand slid up Felicity’s inner thigh right to her apex, rubbing her roughly through the thin underwear she was wearing. “Oh god, Sara.” Felicity arched her back, pressing her breast deeper into Sara’s mouth. Sara let go with a pop and slowed her hand to brush maddeningly slow circles around Felicity’s needy clit through the fabric.

 

“Yes, Lis? What do you need.” Sara’s fingers became feather light and her tongue darted out to tease the very tip of Felicity’s neglected nipple.

 

“Touch me, please.” Felicity moaned, rolling her hips in search of more friction, her eyes slipping closed as she pictured shorn hair and well-trimmed stubble. A new rush of wetness pooled between her legs at the thought and she bit her lip to muffle the desperate keen trapped in her chest.

 

“I am touching you.” Sara switched to long licks against Felicity’s peaked nipple and her fingers edged just under Felicity’s underwear, sliding her index finger along the edge of her outer lips but not touching anything else. Felicity could feel the pleasure just out of reach and her hips twisted desperately to find it, the alcohol in her system making her much more bold than she usually would be.

 

“Sara,” She whined. “Please put your fingers inside me.” The words were a needy cry and Sara nipped Felicity’s nipple roughly as she buried two fingers in her slick heat.

 

“All you had to do was ask.” Sara started thrusting roughly into her g-spot, pushing Felicity quickly toward the brink.

 

“Oh, oh, oh… God.” Felicity moaned, thrusting her hips against Sara’s hand wantonly, a bright flush racing across her skin as her pleasure built. Sara surged up to kiss her, swallowing another cry as Felicity flew closer and closer to the edge, her breath coming in sharp gasps. “More, please, I need more.” She breathed against Sara’s lips. Sara slowed her hand and pulled out, but before Felicity could protest she shoved three fingers back inside her and ran her thumb back and forth quickly over Felicity’s clit.

 

Felicity broke with a shout, undulating against Sara as the aftershocks of her climax pulsed through her. She started to relax as she caught her breath, her hips still rolling gently as she slid a hand over her softened nipples. Sara slipped her soaking digits out of her and Felicity started to reach out for another kiss but then Sara slid her fingers across Felicity’s over-sensitized nub quickly and her back arched off the bed as her pelvis jerked against Sara’s hand. “Ah!” Felicity cried in pained pleasure as Sara worked her roughly, the sound of Felicity’s slick flesh filling the room as Sara rubbed faster. The pace was too fast, the pressure was too rough, and Felicity was far too sensitive but she couldn’t speak to slow Sara down, her mouth hung open on a silent scream until Sara shoved her over the edge again. Her orgasm rippled through her painfully hard and she curled in to herself weakly, pushing Sara’s hand away with a soft whimper.

 

Felicity couldn’t even move, and she looked on with dazed curiosity when Sara peeled her jeans and thong off quickly before straddling Felicity’s thigh and rubbing her soaking core back and forth quickly, bouncing on Felicity’s leg and moaning in time with her thrusts. Sara kept rubbing as she reached up and pinched her nipples roughly. “Fuck, you’re so hot like this, all blissed out from me making you come on my fingers.” Sara’s hips slid even faster and she kept the harsh pressure on her nipples, a loud moan on her lips. Felicity was sluggish and completely out of it as she watched Sara above her. “Oh, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna…” Sara pressed herself down harder on Felicity. “I’m coming!” A fresh rush of wetness warmed Felicity’s leg and she managed to rub her exhausted hands softly over Sara’s knees as she came down. “Holy shit, that was amazing.” Sara flopped down beside Felicity on her back, grabbing a fistful of hair and kissing her roughly, licking deeply into her mouth and nipping at her lips as she pulled back.

 

Felicity felt drunk and dazed as Sara wrapped an arm around her middle and snuggled her face into Felicity’s exposed breast. She fell asleep with the feeling that she had forgotten something but the booze and orgasms had her mind too numb and fuzzy to even attempt to recall what it was.

 

***

 

Morning had a headache pounding through Felicity’s skull and when she rolled to snuggle deeper into Oliver she got a face full of long hair and her eyes snapped open in panic. Memories of the night before started flooding back and her heart pounded harshly with the realization of what she’d done.

 

 _Oh my god, I slept with Sara… Oh my god…. Oh my god…. What do I do?_ She thought to herself, followed immediately by, _I need to call Oliver._ She attempted to slip stealthily from the bed but as soon as she started to pull away Sara woke up and smiled at her.

 

“Um, good morning!” Felicity said entirely too quickly. “I was just going to um… I was going to go to the um… to the kitchen. You know they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day, if you can ever figure out who they hell ‘they’ are.” She gulped in a quick breath, her cheeks prickling with heat. “Though the statistical evidence of that is actually pretty thin, it’s still something we all live by, and today just doesn’t seem like a day to question that, right?” Felicity giggled nervously and Sara rolled so she was hovering over her.

 

“Let me take you out to breakfast.” Sara’s voice was husky and she started pressing kisses to Felicity’s neck.

 

“Oh you don’t have to do that, there is a pack of pop tarts in the kitchen calling my name.” She swallowed thickly, her body not at all in agreement with her mind that they should get out of this room. She pressed her thighs together to dull the ache that was building from Sara tracing Felicity’s collarbone with her tongue.

 

“You know I do agree with you.” Sara licked at Felicity’s nipple and her brain started to short circuit.

 

“Agree with.. oh.” She moaned. “Agree with what?”

 

“Breakfast is definitely the most important meal of the day.” Sara’s smirk had trouble written all over it and Felicity wanted to ask for clarification but then Sara’s hands were spreading Felicity’s thighs and Sara’s tongue was slicing through her throbbing folds and all the words Felicity had in her head flew right out. Sara was relentless, all fast licks and harsh sucks as she built Felicity up quickly. “I want to make you mine.” She growled against Felicity’s soft flesh and the vibrations had Felicity gripping Sara’s hair in both hands with a loud moan. Sara batted Felicity’s clit back and forth quickly with a stiff tongue until the other blondes legs were trembling and her breathing was harsh and rapid, then she stopped, popping her head up just as Felicity looked down at her in mild distress.

 

“What? Why did you?...” Sara cut her off with a long lick from her soaked entrance to her clit that had Felicity’s eyes rolling back and her grip on Sara’s hair tightening further.

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Sara asked using one finger to brush against Felicity’s clit gently.

 

“What? Oh my god Sara, please!” Felicity rocked her hips in a desperate bid for friction, so close to the edge she couldn’t think straight. Sara gave her a few soft licks then pulled back again.

 

“I’ve liked you for so long, and last night was beyond perfect.” Sara dipped her tongue into Felicity’s opening, licking at her walls before pulling back again. “We could have that every night, so will you be mine?” Sara’s index finger traced slowly through Felicity’s folds and she was so close she was near tears.

 

“Sara, please, I need it, please, please, please.” She keened, panting heavily.

 

“Just say yes.” Sara flattened her tongue against Felicity’s clit and she whined, gripping Sara’s hair so tightly her fingers ached and jerking against her tongue; when Sara pulled back this time a tear rolled down Felicity’s cheek. “Say yes Felicity.” Sara blew softly on Felicity’s folds and she absolutely could not take anymore.

 

“Yes! Yes! Please! Sara, please!” Sara dove in and sucked hard on Felicity’s clit, pressing two fingers into her and Felicity shook with need, not letting up her grip, terrified Sara might stop again. But just a few seconds later Felicity flew apart, a sheet of white skating over her vision, her feet scrambling on the bed for purchase, and a series of desperate screams falling from her lips as she rode Sara’s face roughly through her climax.

 

When Felicity finally came back to herself Sara was propped up on one elbow gazing down at her, a broad smile on her face. Tracing one hand softly up and down Felicity’s torso.

 

“I can’t believe Felicity Smoak is my girlfriend.” Sara beamed, pressing a rough kiss to Felicity’s pleasure-weakened lips. When she pulled back Felicity scrubbed both hands over her face and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will fix it!! 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Dubious consent and sex while one party is heavily intoxicated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's response last chapter was so amazing, having the validation that the story is resonating with people is beyond explanation. You are all the freaking best and I love you guys!

It had been a few weeks since the warehouse party therefore a few weeks since Felicity and Sara started dating. Oliver had done what he could to continue to be the best friend Felicity needed even though it felt like he was walking around with a knife sticking out of his heart and every time he watched Sara stick her tongue down Felicity’s throat that knife was being twisted further and further. But tonight he was going to forget about the stabbing pain in his chest because Tommy and Laurel both had night classes and Sara had to work on a group project so Oliver asked Felicity to come to a house party with him after her weekly therapy session. It was going to be Oliver and Felicity against the world for at least one night and it had Oliver feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

 

When he walked in to the psych office just off the MIT campus his eyes quickly scanned the room. “She’s still in her session Oliver.” The sweet nurse who worked reception and always had a different color streak in her blonde hair smiled warmly at him, today her streak was turquoise.

 

“Thanks Kara, do you know if she has her next session scheduled yet? I can help with that so we can get going quicker when she’s done.” He offered a charming smile and leaned against the counter with one elbow.

 

“She’s all scheduled for the rest of the semester, but you are oh so sweet to her.” A light blush dusted Kara’s cheeks and Oliver felt… nothing. Not even a blip of flirtation that he used to feel when a beautiful woman blushed at him.

 

“She’s the one that’s good to me, I’m just trying to even the score.” He offered a wink and turned to sit in one of the cushy waiting room chairs and read an ancient magazine.

 

When Felicity’s doctor walked her to the waiting room she was sniffling and rubbing her nose with an abused tissue. Oliver immediately stood and crossed the room to her, extending the soft handkerchief from his pocket and taking Felicity into his arms. She sagged against him, letting him be her strength, trusting him to hold her up rather than take her own weight. Oliver gave her doctor a reassuring nod and started steering her out to the Porsche. He settled her into the passenger side then walked around and got behind the wheel.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He offered softly.

 

“Oh god, no more talking.” She groaned, twisting the handkerchief in her fingers, staring down at her hands. “Just take me by the pharmacy before we go home to get ready, the psychiatrist changed my meds again.” Her voice was weak and it tugged at Oliver’s heart to see her so down.

 

“Do you still want to go out tonight? We don’t have to, I can cook or we can eat a whole carton of ice cream and watch Coyote Ugly.” Oliver reached over to her and laced their fingers together.

 

“No, I definitely want to go out tonight.” She squeezed his hand in reassurance. “I need to let go and have a little fun.” Oliver just rubbed his thumb against hers and drove her to the pharmacy.

 

When she got back in the car she downed her pills and they drove to the loft so she could get dressed. Oliver sat on the chair in her room, trying not to stare at the bed that she shared with Sara.

 

“What do you think?” Her voice had him looking up at her. “My favorite Rocket’s shirt.” Felicity held the shirt over her chest. “Or this vertical striped blouse?” She held up a black button up blouse with red and pink stripes.

 

“What are you wearing on the bottom?” He looked between the two options thoughtfully. She held up a finger and shimmied out of her sweatpants and t-shirt, leaving her in a pair of light blue lace boy shorts and a matching bra that had Oliver’s mouth watering. She quickly tugged on a light wash pair of jeans then turned back to face Oliver holding up her options. “Blouse for sure, the Rockets shirt is too light for those jeans.” He smiled at her and she nodded seriously in agreement before shrugging her shirt on and running her fingers through her hair a few times, shaking her hands out when she was finished. “You feeling okay?” Oliver’s brows drew together in concern.

 

“I’m fine, it’s just the new meds. I’m feeling a little too light, and it’s just making me a tiny bit anxious.” He still looked concerned. “It’s nothing to be worried about, let’s get going.” Her smile helped soothe him a little and they went out to the Porsche and made their way through the Boston traffic to the Diggle’s house.

 

“John!” Felicity reached for a big bear hug from the older man the moment she saw him and John planted a kiss on the crown of her head before smiling down at her.

 

“Hey girl, how you doing? I’ve missed you at the gym, I feel like I haven’t seen you sitting on the bench with your laptop judging us in weeks.” Felicity blushed and batted her lashes dramatically.

 

“Aw you missed little ole me? John Diggle you flatterer.” She slapped his chest then broke out into a genuine laugh. “I’ve just been busy with Sara, but I’ll come by to backseat drive on Oliver’s boxing practice as soon as I can.” She gave John a reassuring smile.

 

“Right Sara, you’re girlfriend.” John said with an expression Felicity couldn’t decipher, but Oliver knew that look, and he didn’t want any part of the conversation John was about to start.

 

“Hey Digg.” He bro hugged the other man and placed himself between Felicity and John to stop any further mention of Felicity’s relationship with Sara.

 

“Hey man.” Diggle gave an all knowing nod and backed off without a fight. “Can I get you guys a drink?”

 

“Yes please.” Felicity looped her little arm with Diggle’s giant one and walked with him to the kitchen, Oliver following behind, keeping a close eye on Felicity and the way she kept running her lightly trembling fingers through her hair.

 

“What will it be?” John swept an arm at the bottles across the counter top.

 

“Let’s do Tequila shots.” Felicity’s eyes lit up and Oliver couldn’t bring himself to protest. They each did two shots and then moved to the pool table in the basement. Lyla joined them and they played two against two for a couple games before a few more interested parties wanted to play against the tiny blonde girl. Felicity shot Oliver a wink, which was more like an exaggerated blink but he understood the point.

 

“Twenty dollars each?” Oliver held up two bills toward the two frat bros that were chalking up their cues.

 

“Ollie, can you show me how to hold my left hand again?” Felicity used her best vapid bimbo voice and leaned over the table in invitation. The alcohol was making Oliver weak and he couldn’t help but drape his body over hers, gently placing her hand in the right form and smoothing his right palm down her side. The two other men looked at each other with smirks and nodded.

 

“Sure, we can make it interesting” The taller one said, placing their money on the table with Oliver’s. “And how about we let your girl break, ladies first and all that.” Felicity bounced up and down with a little giggle and let Oliver rack for her.

 

“Alright, it’s all you honey.” Oliver shot Felicity a wink as he pulled the triangle off the table. Felicity lined up her shot and held still for two full minutes, Oliver could see the other guys getting impatient but he knew Felicity’s body might be immobile but her brain was spinning at warp speed to calculate the geometry and physics of the entire billiard table. When she finally broke, the balls scattered powerfully and two striped balls dropped into two separate pockets.

 

“Looks like we’re stripes darling.” Felicity said with a light laugh, lining up to sink the next two balls. As she set up for her third shot Oliver draped himself over her again, pressing his lips against her ear and both of his hands on her waist.

 

“You should at least give them a little chance to win their money back.” He whispered so only she could hear and just as she sent her cue forward he tickled her sides roughly. She missed and spun to smack his arm.

 

“Oliver!” Her mouth was agape in shock but her eyes were crinkled with happiness. He simply nodded to the other men and offered Felicity her margarita as a consolation. In the end they still ended up wiping the floor with the other guys and it became more and more competitive with each group that wanted to play against Felicity and Oliver. They kept winning,taking money from the poor suckers, and Felicity continued to drink as the night wore on later and later.

 

Oliver finally called it when Felicity started missing shots and stumbling over her heels. “Okay Smoak, I think you have had enough excitement for one evening.” Oliver gathered their winnings and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

“But I’m having fun with all my friends.” She swept an arm around the room and nearly slapped Oliver in the face in the process. He caught her hand at the last second and placed a kiss to the back of it.

 

“I know, but you are very drunk and you should get home and sleep it off.” She pouted but let Oliver drag her up to the front of the house. “Hey Lyla?” He called to the older woman who was clearing beer bottles from the living room. She poked her head out with a questioning brow. “Can you just keep an eye on Felicity while I pull the car around.” Lyla readily agreed and Oliver jogged around the corner to grab the Porsche, when he pulled in front of the Diggle’s house Lyla was holding Felicity around the waist with one hand in her hair as she vomited in the grass. “Goddammit.” Oliver growled and quickly jumped out to help Felicity into the car. Her face was still mighty green so he buckled her in and rolled the window all the way down, gently laying her head out of it. “If you are going to continue to puke, please do it out the window and not in my very nice and very expensive car.” Felicity grunted her agreement and Oliver quickly made his way toward the brownstone.

 

“No.” She groaned, blindly slapping at Oliver’s arm. “Take me home.”

 

“You can stay with me for the night, you know I don’t mind.” He’d actually prefer it but he decided not to voice that.

 

“No,” She swallowed and rolled her head toward him. “Take me to Sara.” And there was that knife in his heart he had been trying to avoid all night. The thought of Felicity choosing Sara over him had sharp pain radiating through him and he gripped the steering wheel so tightly it creaked beneath his hands.

 

“Okay, of course.” He spoke through gritted teeth and drove over to the loft. Once he parked he opened Felicity’s door and realized she was way too far gone to walk so he carefully gathered her in his arms and walked her into the building, they rode the elevator up and when Oliver tried the loft door it was locked. He knew Felicity never carried her keys so he tried calling Tommy first, then Laurel, neither of them answered so he was forced to call Sara.

 

“Ollie?” Sara answered sleepily.

 

“Hey Sara.” He drew the words out with a wince. “I’m outside the loft with Felicity and she’s pretty wasted can you let us in?” She hung up and Oliver could hear movement inside. When Sara opened the door she looked half asleep and fully pissed off.

 

“Why would you let her get like this? What were you thinking?” She hissed, Felicity just lolled her head in Sara’s direction and gave her a drunken smile before the rolling of her head made her stomach start to roll as well.

 

“Oh god, very spin, much dizzy.” Felicity mumbled.

 

“I didn’t let her get like anything Sara, she is an adult and she makes her own choices.” Oliver’s voice was cold and a little harsh. “She didn’t drink excessively, I’m not sure why she’s quite this bad.” He added, a little more softly as he walked Felicity to the bathroom. As soon as he settled Felicity in front of the toilet she started to heave and he gathered her hair away from her face. “Sara please grab a cool washcloth, a dry towel, and a bottle of water.” Oliver didn’t turn to see if Sara was going to listen he just held Felicity’s hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other, periodically flushing the toilet for her.

 

“Alright, I’ve got her now.” Sara knelt down beside Felicity and Oliver pretended he didn’t hear her, not interested in arguing that Sara had no idea what she was doing. Once there was a break in the vomiting he pulled the hair-tie from Felicity’s wrist and tied her hair in a messy bun for her before draping the cool cloth over her neck and setting the dry towel on the edge of the toilet seat so she could rest her head on it. “Seriously she’s probably fine now, you can go.” Sara stared at Oliver but he just shook his head with a scoff.

 

“She is most certainly not fine now, and I’d rather make sure she doesn’t end up aspirating her vomit in bed if you don’t mind.” Right on cue Felicity rolled her head further into the toilet and threw up again, coughing violently, and gripping onto Oliver’s firm thigh for balance and reassurance. He rubbed his large hand over her back in long smooth passes until she was done dry-heaving and sat back on her heels heavily. Oliver flushed again and wiped Felicity’s sweaty forehead with the cool cloth. “Tilt your head back honey.” He cradled her head gently and poured some water into her mouth. “Swish and spit please.” She did as he asked, even though it made her gag. “One more time.” She grimaced and pushed at the water. “Please Felicity, for me?” She huffed a harsh breath but opened her mouth so they could do the same thing again. When she was done she rolled her head so she could look up at Oliver.

 

The noise she made sounded a little bit like a sad elephant and Sara looked at her girlfriend in absolute confusion, but Oliver understood, nodding with a smile. “Yeah I got you.” He gently maneuvered Felicity around to fully face him and he tugged her shoes and pants off, then unbuttoned her blouse and wiped her flushed chest down with the cloth. Felicity tipped forward, laying her head in Oliver’s lap with another elephant grunt. “Ha, yes I know I am, aren’t you so lucky.” He smiled down at her, sparing a quick glance to Sara who looked somewhere right in the middle of puzzled and angry. After a few more minutes Oliver had Felicity drink her bottle of water then he scooped her up and took her to the bedroom when he was fairly certain she wouldn’t be throwing up anymore. He slid her blouse from her shoulders and put her in a comfy old tank top before slipping his hand up the back and unsnapping her bra, sliding it off her arms and tugging it out from under the tank. She blew a sound through her lips somewhere near the vicinity of a raspberry as she laid down and Oliver laughed. “You’re welcome.” He grabbed her phone and the charger and as he was lining up the chord in the port Sara reached for both.

 

“I’ve got it.” She covered Oliver’s hands and he looked at her like she was insane.

 

“I’m pretty sure I can finish plugging in her phone, I’m already ninety percent of the way there.” He placed the chord in the port and turned back to Felicity.

 

“Okay, we’re good here, you can go back to your place.” Sara started to step between them but Felicity’s hand shot out to grab Oliver and pull him closer. He went easily, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her hair free from the hair-tie, running his fingers through the soft strands. She hummed the same way she always had for the last six years as his fingers trailed over her scalp and her lips turned up at the corners. She snuggled deeper into her bed and as her breathing started to even out and her body went lax he pulled his hand back from her head.

 

“I’ll be on the couch if you need me.” He whispered before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her hair. He stood and made his way to the door but turned back at the sound of Felicity’s voice.

 

“I love you.” She gave him a sleepy smile and he returned it with one of his own.

 

“I love you.” He spoke softly, then slipped out of the room and shut the door, trying not to worry too much that he wouldn’t be right beside her if anything went wrong. He toed out of his boots and tugged off his sweater and jeans before going into Tommy’s room quietly to steal a pair of sweatpants. Once dressed for bed he crawled under the heavy throw on the back of the couch and fell into fitful sleep, thinking only of the spritely blonde in the next room.

 

***

 

A pillow striking Oliver in the face jolted him from sleep with a gasp, then the sound of Tommy’s laughter soothed the pounding of his heart.

 

“God you’re such a dick sometimes.” Oliver huffed, grabbing a pillow of his own and smacking Tommy in the gut with it.

 

“Me? You’re the one freeloading on my couch.” Tommy laughed again. “What the hell are you doing here anyway?” They both set their pillows down in an unspoken ceasefire. “Are those my pants?” Tommy furrowed his brow, pointing to Oliver’s legs.

 

“Felicity got super fucked up last night so I brought her home and got her in bed, I didn’t want to go too far just in case she needed me.” He let out a jaw popping yawn and scratched at his bare chest.

 

“I’m sure Sara would have had it handled.” Tommy offered gently with a shrug.

 

“It’s Felicity,” Oliver glared at Tommy. “I wouldn’t trust anyone else to take care of her when she’s like that and especially not Sara.” He scrubbed his hands over his face roughly. “She doesn’t know Felicity well enough to understand her like that. All she was capable of last night was elephant noises and head nods.” Oliver sighed.

 

“Oh shit, she was that bad?” Tommy winced. “She hasn’t been that bad since…” He trailed off.

 

“Since after Cooper died.” Oliver finished with a nod. “I think maybe her new medication didn’t react well with alcohol. I couldn’t leave her alone like that, even if Sara was here last night. Sara wasn’t here when Felicity was at her worst and I can’t trust her.” Oliver shrugged. “If that makes me a dick then so be it, Sara can think whatever she wants about me as long as Felicity is safe.” Tommy put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder in solidarity and gave him a nod. “Now, I’m going to make some pancakes, you hungry? Or do you want to badger me some more about borrowing your pants?”

 

“Are you kidding me? My closet is your closet… And I could eat a freaking horse.” Tommy smirked. “Get to cooking Queen.”

 

Oliver worked in the kitchen for about a half hour making breakfast for the whole loft and also throwing a bunch of ingredients in the blender for Felicity when she finally got up. The sausages hitting the hot pan seemed to be the magical sound because not long after Felicity and Sara came padding out of their bedroom.

 

“Are those Oliver pancakes?” Felicity asked sleepily. “The luck gods smile upon me.” She reached up and kissed Oliver’s cheek softly on her way to get a bottle of water.

 

“Lis I could take you out for breakfast.” Sara spoke. “To that coffee shop you love maybe?” Sara wrapped her arms around Felicity’s waist and smiled at her brightly. “They have pancakes too.”

 

“Nope,” Felicity detangled herself from Sara and stepped up to Oliver. “I need the cakes and the cure.” Oliver gave her a serious nod and ran the blender for a few moments before pouring the contents into a glass.

 

“What the hell is the cure?” Sara asked wrinkling her nose at the black sludge Oliver was swirling around.

 

“It’s an isotonic concoction of my own making, there’s oranges in there for vitamin c, there’s sunflower seeds in there for vitamin e, there’s avocado in there for omega three’s, and there’s fermented fish oils in there for balancing serotonin levels. I call it Felicity’s Party Raver Hangover Supreme Cure.” Felicity made a dramatic sweeping gesture with her arm even though she was shaking a little inside.

 

“You ready?” Oliver held the glass out to her, she took a few long deep breaths before taking the glass. Oliver rubbed his hands together quickly and widened his stance to be closer to her eye level. “Alright take a deep breath in.” She closed her eyes and did as he said. “Let half of it out,” She complied again. “Now take that shot and then breathe it all out.” She threw the drink back and blew the rest of her breath out. “You’ve got this Smoak!” Oliver clapped and watched her carefully and as soon as she took her next breath in she started to gag. Oliver lunged forward and covered her ears with the palms of his hands. “Swallow!” He demanded and she kept her eyes pinched tightly closed as she swallowed a few times.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Oliver could see Sara bristling at their closeness and it gave him a vindictive little thrill that Felicity turned to him in moments like this one. Felicity finally squeezed his wrists and nodded, her stomach back under control. “Alright, drink a bottle of water for me please.” Oliver pointed to the bottle she had set down next to Tommy and she sat and drank the whole thing dutifully. “Now eat this ginger candy.” He handed her a wrapped candy from the jar beside the sink.

 

“Cakes now?” Felicity asked hopefully as Sara sat beside her and draped herself all over Felicity.

 

“Not just yet, wait five minutes to make sure your stomach is settled. I can’t have you wasting my good pancakes.” The conversation in the room picked up as Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel started eating their breakfast. Sara grabbed an apple but refused the pancakes Oliver offered her out of some sort of misguided loyalty, or maybe rivalry, Oliver didn’t really have the time or energy to dwell on it. “Alright Smoak, stuff those cakes in your face.” Felicity smiled brightly and dug into her breakfast, accepting a cup of coffee gratefully from Tommy.

 

Once Oliver finished his plate he rinsed it and leaned himself up against the sink, speaking with Tommy about the upcoming football games as they got closer to thanksgiving as well as which hockey teams seemed to be doing best at the opening of the season.

 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Sara looked at Oliver, with a challenge in her gaze.

 

“Yeah I do,” Oliver smirked. “I need to be taking care of my best friend.” He shot Felicity a wink and turned back to Tommy to continue their conversation, completely disinterested in whatever fight Sara was trying to start with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder; if you aren't subscribed to the Stuck With Me series, please subscribe so you will get a notification when I start posting the next story in a few weeks. I'm not quite done writing it but I really do think it's the best one yet and I think most of you will agree =]


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity’s bedroom door slammed with a deafening crack and everyone in the kitchen turned toward the source of the noise. Felicity stood in the hallway in her sleep shorts and tank top pinching the bridge of her nose and muttering to herself. When she turned toward the kitchen and noticed Tommy, Oliver, and Laurel staring at her she jumped in surprise.

 

“I didn’t know you were all in here.” She blushed, running a hand through her wild hair, and huffing a long breath through thinned lips. “Is there coffee?”

 

Oliver poured her a cup and patted the stool beside him. “You want to talk about it?” He offered quietly. She took a long sip of her coffee and shook her head, giving him a quirk of her brows that meant ‘ _later._ ’

 

“Can we move on from that little distraction please?” Tommy pointed to the notebook in front of him. “Smoak are you sure you don’t want to come to Cabo? We’re taking off first thing in the morning and we would love to have you there with us.” Tommy gave her a pleading smile.

 

“No can do Merlyn, I haven’t seen my mom since her and Quentin got married and she wants to do a whole Vegas vacation.” Felicity took a fortifying breath. “So Sara and I are going to Vegas.” Oliver set a gentle hand on her knee and tipped his head close to hers.

 

“You and Sara have been fighting like mad, please take a break from it. It’s just spring break in Cabo and then you can come back and figure things out.” Oliver reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and rub his thumb gently over her cheek where the skin was red and splotchy as though she had been crying.

 

“Why can’t you keep your slimy hands off my girlfriend, Queen?” Sara growled as she came out of the bedroom.

 

“Why must you keep making my best friend cry, Lance?” Oliver snapped back, wrapping his arm around Felicity’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck you Ollie!” Sara grabbed his arm to yank it off Felicity and Oliver let go to gently push her back. “Get the hell away from _my_ girlfriend!”

 

“Fuck off Sara, how about you let Felicity decide what she want’s right now?” He looked at her incredulously.

 

“She certainly doesn’t want you, you selfish prick!” Sara advanced on him again.

 

“Stop it!” Felicity screamed so loud that everyone went still. “Sara, go take a shower and cool off.” Felicity pleaded. “I just want to drink my coffee and spend a few minutes talking with Oliver. You and I can finish our discussion later.” Felicity laid her head on the kitchen island.

 

“Fine, fuck you both.” Sara stormed out of the room toward the bathroom and a long-suffering sigh bled though Felicity’s lips.

 

“Real charmer you have there Felicity.” Oliver scoffed and when she glared at him he raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry, she just gets under my skin when she isn’t good to you.” He gave her a tight smile and rubbed at the tense muscles in her back and shoulders.

 

“Ugh, that feels amazing.” Felicity groaned and leaned in to Oliver’s hands.

 

“Well this isn’t awkward.” Tommy mumbled behind his coffee cup, took a deep swig and set the mug down with a clap of his hands. “Okay, so it’s Ollie, Laurel, and me heading to Cabo and Felicity and Sara are going to Vegas. I’m assuming you two are flying commercially, while we will be taking the Merlyn jet and staying at a villa my father owns.”

 

“At least let me give you the Queen suite at the Bellagio, it’s big enough for all four of you to stay there and it will make the trip much more enjoyable I promise.” Oliver offered and she just nodded, she had no fight left in her after the morning she and Sara had. Oliver just squeezed her shoulders gently in understanding.

 

***

 

“Pretty sure she’s fine dude.” Tommy clapped a hand on Oliver’s shoulder as he walked down the aisle of his father’s jet.

 

“I was just checking the time.” Oliver stuffed his phone back in his pocket quickly.

 

“He lied, like a liar.” Tommy scoffed. “It’s okay to be worried about her, but she’s with Donna and Quentin, I’m sure they’re watching out for her.” He was doing his best to be reassuring but unfortunately Oliver’s stormy demeanor wasn’t swayed.

 

“I’m not worried about her safety, she can take care of herself.” Oliver sighed. “I’m worried about her and Sara, they’ve been at each other’s throat’s nonstop and no matter what I say she doesn’t seem to think there is a problem.” He scrubbed both hands through his hair, tugging on the strands in frustration. “Felicity just gives and gives and it’s taking a toll on her, she’s exhausted and frustrated and she never has time for herself anymore.”

 

“I’ve heard the fighting, but I figured that’s because they’re both girls.” Tommy shrugged and Oliver threw a pillow at him. “I’m kidding, honestly I have no idea what to do when they are fighting or stomping around the loft ignoring each other. But is there really anything we can do? It’s up to the two of them to sort their shit out.”

 

“I hate it.” Oliver growled. “Felicity is the best person in the world and Sara doesn’t deserve her if she can’t see that.”

 

“And I’m sure Felicity will figure that out, just give it some time man. When they get back you can sit down with her and talk about your concerns. It’s Felicity, if you’re honest with her she will listen to you.” Tommy looked like he wanted to say more but Oliver’s phone dinged and when he checked it he saw that Felicity had landed. He lifted his phone to Tommy by way of explanation and then called her.

 

“Hey you.” She answered, sounding happy.

 

“Hey, how was your flight?” Oliver couldn’t help the soft tone his voice took with her, it was the only way he knew how to talk to her, like she was precious.

 

“It was long but I managed to sleep for most of it thankfully, we’re just waiting on our bags now and then we’ll meet up with my mom and Quentin outside, they landed yesterday and already picked up a rental car.” Her prattling had Oliver smiling softly, just listening to the mundane points of her travels. “How’s your fancy private jet?” She teased.

 

“Fancy and private.” Oliver responded cheekily. “But it’s fine, we still have another hour in the air before we’re in Cabo and I get to spend the next week down a tequila bottle.” Oliver stretched out in his seat and closed his eyes, allowing himself to just focus on the sound of Felicity’s voice in his ear.

 

“Well don’t have too much fun without me.” Her voice was light but there was a tiny tremor in it.

 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver’s brows drew together in confusion.

 

“I just want you to be careful, I worry about you when I’m not there to keep an eye on you.” Felicity’s voice was warm and sincere and the knot in Oliver’s chest loosened.

 

“I’ll be just fine, as long as you’re careful too. I don’t want to get any phone calls from your mother that you’re drunk dancing on a table.” Oliver huffed a laugh.

 

“That was one time!” She whined. “And you’re the one that gave me a boost on to that table so really you have no one to blame but yourself.” They shared a laugh and then settled into comfortable silence for a beat. “Hey, my bags are here so I’m going to let you go and head out to look for my mama. Please be safe in Cabo, and I’ll see you in a week, miss you already.” Her voice softened and the knot in Oliver’s chest loosened even further.

 

“I miss you too, and I promise to be safe in Cabo as long as you promise to be safe and to give your mom a hug from me.” He smiled softly.

 

“That I can do, call me when you land.”

 

“Of course, I love you.”

 

“I love you too!” Felicity’s bright tone rang in his ears long after she hung up and Oliver kept his eyes closed to hold on to the feelings it stirred within him, a soft smile still on his lips.

 

***

 

Felicity was still smiling down at her phone, her chest warm with the conversation she had with Oliver and she didn’t realize Sara was staring at her. Sara took in the soft smile, the happiness in Felicity’s eyes and the way her thumb brushed the edge of her phone softly. Sara wasn’t an idiot, she knew that Oliver Queen was attractive and she also knew that he was entirely too close with her girlfriend. Felicity wasn’t ready to say I love you to Sara yet, but she had no problem at all saying it to Oliver. There was an actual possibility that Felicity could leave her for Oliver and Sara couldn’t stand idly by and let that happen, she had waited too long to give up Felicity Smoak to an idiot bro-dude that thinks he knows her better than her own girlfriend.

 

“You ready princess?” Sara asked, reaching out to touch Felicity’s elbow.

 

“Of course.” The soft smile she had worn while looking at her phone turned into something a little tighter, but Sara just took her hand and they walked out into the Vegas heat in search of their respective parents.

 

“Hey babygirl!” Donna’s bright voice called from a few yards down to the right and Felicity let go of Sara to hurry toward her mother. The two women hugged tightly, rocking back and forth and laughing happily.

 

Sara reached for a hug from her father at the same time, relishing in the comfort of having him back after so many months in Boston. Sara would have rather stayed in Starling for school but with the rest of the group going to Boston it made sense for her to go as well, but she didn’t realize how much she would miss her dad when she did. “Hey kiddo.” Quentin breathed into her hair.

 

“Hey daddy.” Sara sighed and tightened her arms for a beat.

 

Felicity pulled away from Donna but then immediately dove back in for a second tight hug. “This one is from Oliver.” She laughed brightly. “He made me promise that I would deliver it to you.”

 

“Oh that sweet boy, you let him know that I’ll be sending you home with plenty of hugs for him too.” Donna ran a soft hand over Felicity’s hair before the women pulled back and she raked her eyes up and down Felicity at arm’s length. “Are you eating enough?” Donna’s brows took a confused twist. “You seem thinner than the last time I saw you.” She was smiling but it wasn’t reaching her eyes, she may suggest a salad every now and then, but that’s because Felicity tends to eat nothing but potato chips and ice cream when she’s not reminded to expand her food groups. She has always been a petite girl but her clothes were hanging off her frame and there were dark shadows under her eyes.

 

“I’ve probably just skipped a few too many meals while coding. Sometimes I forget to eat when I get busy.” Felicity shrugged.

 

“But usually…” Donna trailed off, knowing that Oliver kept an eye on her and made sure she was eating regular meals, she made a note to herself to call him and find out what was really going on before shaking her head with a smile. “Never mind, we can fix that right now, how does lunch sound?”

 

After a quick stop at Big Belly Burger the four checked in to the Queen suite at the Bellagio. “Holy crap, look at this place!” Donna squealed as she spun around and took in the two bedroom penthouse with its extravagant white couches and corner view of the strip.

 

“If there is one thing that the Queen’s know how to do it’s luxury.” Quentin’s voice was gruff as he placed an arm around Donna’s shoulders.

 

“It was so sweet of them to offer, I’m just going to give Moira a quick call to thank her.” Donna pressed a kiss to Quentin’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.” She retreated to the master bedroom and Felicity turned her attention to Sara.

 

“Do you want to unpack?” She smiled brightly at the other blonde who seemed to be lost in thought.

 

“Actually I thought maybe we could go for a walk?” Sara offered, reaching out to tangle her fingers with Felicity’s.

 

“We should wait until the sun goes down, I’m not sure you realize yet just how hot it actually is here.” Felicity laughed softly and towed Sara toward the bedroom with their bags. Once the door was closed Sara started placing soft kisses to Felicity’s neck and wrapping her arms around the other woman from behind.

 

“Do you think you can keep yourself quiet? I’ve been dying to get this skirt off you all day.” Sara slipped her hands under the waistband of Felicity’s stretchy skirt and brushed her fingers gently over the soft cotton underwear she found.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one that has the volume problem.” Felicity’s voice was a breathy moan as she tipped her hips into Sara’s hand.

 

“I guess you’ll just have to give me something to bite down on.” Sara whispered against the shell of Felicity’s ear, biting down on the lobe as punctuation.

 

“I think that can be arranged.” Felicity spun in Sara’s arms and slotted their mouths together with a hum.

 

***

 

“Hm?” Oliver looked up from his drink to Tommy.

 

“You are not nearly drunk enough.” Tommy handed Oliver a handful of shots. “You’re going to take these and then be my wingman because there was a girl at the swim-up bar in a black thong bikini and I could clearly see her nipple rings, so drink up buddy, I need to get laid.” Tommy’s goofy smile had Oliver shaking his head fondly but he downed the shots and stood.

 

“Alright, where is she?” Oliver expected Tommy to immediately lead the way but nothing happened, eventually Oliver had to turn and look for his best friend who he found frozen a few feet away. “Tommy?” Oliver stepped up next to him and tried to find what he was looking at. A few yards away there was a girl who had her back to them in a navy bikini with an excellent ass leading up to the nip of a narrow waist and even higher dark red hair tumbled down her back from under a white sunhat. Her shoulders were shaking and musical laughter was emanating from her in soft bursts.

 

Oliver had never seen Tommy quite so spellbound and he was rather enjoying it. “I’m guessing that’s not Thong-y Mc-Nipple Rings.” Oliver chuckled.

 

“What?” Tommy asked without pulling his eyes from the redhead.

 

“Why don’t you go talk to that one instead?” Oliver pointed toward the girl but at the same moment a well-built man sidled up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, she tipped her head on to his shoulder and Tommy’s spell was broken.

 

“Let’s go find that girl.” Tommy clapped his hands but Oliver could see the dejection rolling off him and there wasn’t a single time in all the years of women that Oliver had ever seen Tommy look that way.

 

“You know what?” Oliver wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulders. “Thong-y Mc-Nipple Rings is too easy, let’s walk to the other bar and get a drink, see what we can find over there.” Tommy took a deep breath and shook it off, giving Oliver a broad smile.

 

“Yeah, let’s take that walk.”

 

***

 

“The sun’s down, do you want to take a walk now?” Sara wrapped her arms around Felicity’s waist, looking at her in the full length mirror before them.

 

“You’re really dying for some exercise.” Felicity laughed. “Everything okay?”

 

“Well we were on a plane for so many hours, it will be nice to get out and stretch our legs.” Sara shrugged but she wasn’t making eye contact anymore. Felicity wanted to press the issue, but she was trying to fight with Sara less, which meant biting her tongue more. But it was fine, she could totally bite her tongue to keep her relationship civil.

 

“Okay, let’s take a walk, where do you want to go? The fountains outside? The Vegas sign? The Paris Casino? The sphynx? Treasure island?” Felicity trailed off.

 

“Let’s just start walking and see what happens.” Sara gave her one more squeeze then turned to her suitcase. Felicity changed into shorts and a tank knowing it would still be incredibly hot outside, but to her surprise when she looked at Sara she was in a knee length white sundress.

 

“Whoa, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear something without leg holes.” Felicity laughed.

 

“I’m allowed to wear a dress.” Sara snipped.

 

“Of course, you look lovely.” Felicity quickly corrected. _Bite your tongue Smoak, Bite your tongue_. Felicity reminded herself and motioned toward the door for Sara to lead the way.

 

They walked for the better part of an hour holding hands and pointing to different sights along the strip until Sara tugged Felicity to a stop and took both of her hands.

 

“You know that this has been my longest relationship.” Sara spoke, looking slightly nervous. “And I love you.”

 

“I know you do.” Felicity smiled, not willing to give those words back but more than willing to appreciate them.

 

“I think that what we have is special and it could be even better if we work at it. I know we’ve been fighting some but I really think our environment has a lot to do with that and this vacation is a chance to just be the two of us and figure out what we want.” Sara’s thumbs stroked the backs of Felicity’s hands. “I really want this to work.”

 

“I do to, I wouldn’t have stayed if I didn’t.” Felicity responded, almost shyly.

 

“I have something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Sara stared deeply into Felicity’s eyes. Felicity licked her lips and took a deep breath.

 

***

 

With a deep breath Oliver wet his bottom lip with his tongue and stared intently ahead of him.

 

It all came down to this moment.

 

So much was riding on his ability to perform.

 

He closed his eyes for a breath.

 

He drew his arm back.

 

He threw his dart and nailed the bullseye.

 

“Gentleman.” Oliver sighed smugly, reaching out to collect the pile of money that had accumulated on the table. “It has been a pleasure doing business with you, if you’d like to lose more of your money, I will be here all week.” Oliver took his spoils back to the table where Tommy was sulking. “You need to lighten up, I brought you vodka, normally you get happy drunk on vodka.”

 

“I want what you have.” Tommy huffed a put upon sigh.

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Oliver sat beside his lifelong friend and waited patiently for an answer.

 

“With Felicity, I want what you have with Felicity.” Tommy clarified.

 

“A best friend? That’s what you have me for, buddy.” Oliver clapped a hand to Tommy’s shoulder.

 

“No,” Tommy shook him off. “A real meaningful connection, something that could last a lifetime, someone I could see a future with.” Tommy looked toward the trees beside the bar and breathed another heavy sigh.

 

“Well Felicity and I don’t have anything so there is nothing to be jealous of.” Oliver looked down at the table, picking at a hole in the wooden surface. Tommy scoffed.

 

“You’re insane, you have that unspoken connection with her. What the two of you have is bigger than the both of you and you’re wasting it.” Tommy sneered and Oliver sighed.

 

“Alright, you’re getting mean drunk, I’m cutting you off.” He slid Tommy’s drink over to himself and drained it. “Let’s get you in bed.” He hauled the other man to his feet and dropped a few bills on the table before they headed back down the lane toward their villa.

 

“I can’t take it anymore.” Tommy slurred. “When we get back, no more stalling, no more excuses.” When Tommy stumbled Oliver caught him and pulled Tommy’s arm over his own shoulders. “You are going to talk to Felicity, and tell her that you’re in love with her and she’s going to break up with Sara and all will be right with the world.” Tommy patted Oliver’s cheek far too roughly, it was nearly a slap. “You’re Ollie and Felicity, you are supposed to be together, and I can’t watch you pine after her for another day.” Tommy dropped his hand to Oliver’s chest. “I just want you to be happy man, and I want her to be happy too.”

 

“If I tell you that I’m going to speak to Felicity when we get back can we please change the subject?” Oliver spoke in exasperation.

 

“Well what the hell other subject is there?” Tommy threw both hands in the air.

 

“Well actually,” Oliver drew out the words. “There is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

 

***

 

“Hey, there is something I need to talk to you about.” Felicity bit her lip.

 

“Oh hello best friend of mine that I’ve barely spoken to in a week, my vacation was fantastic thank you for asking, how was yours?” Oliver’s tone was teasing and a broad smile lit his face.

 

“Oh shut up, we’ll get to that later, my thing is pretty important but I want to talk to you about it in person.” She took a deep breath and blew it carefully out of thinned lips, trying to calm her pounding heart.

 

“Well it just so happens that I have something to speak to you about as well, Tommy and I want to have dinner at the loft, all of us back together. We can talk about everything tonight.” They signed off and Felicity flopped back on the bed, wringing her hands together slowly.

 

When dinner came around Oliver and Tommy spent the evening cooking and laughing with each other. Oliver was attempting to include Felicity in the banter but she seemed unusually quiet no matter how much he poked at her. On a normal day he would recognize the tightness in his chest as her anxiety pouring over on to him, but he brushed it off as his own excitement.

 

Once everyone was sat around the table Laurel turned to Tommy and Oliver. “Okay, this is more pomp and circumstance than just welcome back to Boston dinner, what are the two of you up to? You’ve been all scheme-y since Cabo.” Oliver and Tommy shared a sly look and a quick silent conversation.

 

“Well, there is one thing we’ve been wanting to share with all of you.” Tommy winked. “But it can wait until after dinner.”

 

“I can’t wait any longer.” Sara spoke in a rush and before anyone could ask what she meant she lifted both her and Felicity’s left hands. “We got married!” Felicity quickly yanked her hand back down, her cheeks bright red as she stared at her lap. There were several moments of tense silence before Laurel rounded the table to hug Sara.

 

“Congratulations.” Laurel spoke but her voice was subdued, and when she turned to hug Felicity the younger girl clung tightly in a way that seemed a little too anxious. Tommy made the rounds next and then Oliver went straight to Felicity, knowing neither him nor Sara wanted to suffer through a hug from the other.

 

He didn’t say anything, he just wrapped her in his arms and tried to use her small frame to hold himself together. They stayed there for a long while, Felicity’s small fingers digging in to his broad shoulders and his large palms warming her waist. When they pulled back Tommy had poured the champagne that was meant for the announcement him and Oliver would be making but neither of them tried to overshadow this moment. They toasted and the champagne tasted like nothing to Oliver, his whole mouth numb and useless. His head felt like it was full of cotton and white noise and he mumbled something about going to the bathroom then slipped from the loft when no one was watching, his stride purposeful as he made his way home.

 

***

 

Tommy strode purposefully up the front stairs of the brownstone, he left home as soon as he was able so he could follow Oliver. He wasn’t even ten feet inside the door when he heard Felicity’s favorite Beatles album on the record player and Oliver sobbing; it was the sound of Oliver’s heart shattering and Tommy felt a sympathetic ache radiate through him.

 

Oliver was in the living room wrapped in the throw blanket from the sofa his elbows resting on his knees where he sat on the couch. A scotch bottle dangled from one hand, the other covering his face as he cried. Tommy knew there was nothing to be said, he just sat beside his best friend and laid a strong hand on Oliver’s shoulder, lending whatever strength he could give. They sat there until the disk in the record player needed to be flipped and when Oliver reached for it Tommy stopped him, that wasn’t going to help, they both knew that. Oliver took a long drink and flopped back against the couch cushions.

 

“How did this happen?” His voice was low and broken. “How could I let her slip through my fingers?” His face crumpled as he continued to cry, tipping his head onto Tommy’s shoulder and breaking even further. “I thought I had more time.”

 

“I don’t know man, I didn’t think they were anywhere near talking about getting married.” Tommy’s voice was full of sympathy but he knew there wasn’t much he could say, all he could do was try to be there for Oliver through the worst heartbreak of his life. Tommy wrapped his arm around Oliver with a heavy sigh and wondered what the hell to do next.

 

***

 

Felicity sighed, wondering what the hell to do next. She had been pacing on Oliver’s stoop for ten minutes with coffee in hand trying to deicide how to approach this conversation. She finally took a deep breath to fortify herself and used her key to unlock the door and step into the house. All was silent so Oliver must still be in bed, Felicity started her trek all the way up to the fourth floor and quietly opened his bedroom door.

 

She sat the coffee on the nightstand and slipped into bed beside Oliver, when she cuddled up to his side he grumbled a little in his sleep but his arms instinctively wrapped around her, tugging her in to his warmth and she let herself be comforted by the closeness and the familiar feeling of safety she’d always felt curled up under the covers in Oliver’s bed.

 

Felicity had almost dozed off herself when Oliver finally blinked awake, gazing down at her through sleepy lids. “Good Morning.” His voice was rough with sleep.

 

“Morning.” Felicity whispered sheepishly. “I come bearing apology coffee.”

 

“What are you apologizing for?” Oliver’s brows knit together in confusion.

 

“I know you and Sara don’t get along so well and I thought maybe you were mad at me about getting married.” Felicity could feel her cheeks heating.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver sighed, rolling onto his back to run his hands over his face. “It’s not my business if you and Sara decided to get married. Sure, her and I don’t get along but I’m not a part of your relationship, are you happy?” He turned his face back to her and she blinked at him for a few moments.

 

“Yes?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Well it was so romantic and sweet, her and I took a walk down the strip and when we got to the old chapel she asked me and I just said yes, I didn’t really think about it, which I know sounds crazy coming from me, but that’s a good thing, right? The fact that I didn’t have to think about it?” Her face was open and vulnerable, like she needed Oliver to validate this decision. And as much as he wanted to make her feel better, he wasn’t sure he could.

 

“Wait, was it just you and Sara?” He quirked his head. “You did invite your mom right?” Felicity’s blush turned even more red and she buried her face in the pillow. “Felicity! She was minutes away!” Oliver pulled the pillow from behind his head to whack Felicity with it.

 

“I know! It was the romance okay?” She groaned.

 

“How did she take it?” Oliver winced.

 

“Not well.” Felicity buried her teeth in her bottom lip. “She thinks I made a mistake, she’s not really speaking to me at the moment.” She shrugged but her eyes were suspiciously shiny.

 

“I’ll talk to her.” Oliver offered softly, running a hand down Felicity’s arm to link their fingers together. “What did she say when you told her?”

 

“She was so pissed because I’m a Vegas girl so I should know better, and she went on and on about how we’ve only been together six months, and that I don’t know her well enough, and that apparently it’s illegal to marry your step-sibling in Virginia.” She spoke in a rush. “She was hurt that I didn’t invite her and she was adamant that I would regret this choice.”

 

“Do you regret it?” Oliver gave her fingers a squeeze.

 

“I don’t think so. I mean, I really like Sara.” Felicity shrugged and Oliver cringed.

 

“You still haven’t said I love you to her?” It was a question but they both knew the answer.

 

“It’s been less than a year since Cooper and I don’t think I’m ready to say those words, it’s too important, you know?” She studied their tangled fingers.

 

“But getting married isn’t too important?” Oliver asked gently.

 

“Now you’re starting to sound like my mother.” She smiled up at him.

 

“Well, your mother is a smart woman, I’m probably better off if I’m sounding more like her.” They both chuckled softly then lapsed into silence, their fingers rubbing against each other gently as they stared into the other’s face.

 

“So about this whole thing between you and Sara.” Felicity offered slowly.

 

“What whole thing?” His brows knit together in confusion.

 

“I want you two to get along better, what can I do to help?” Felicity slipped her hand from Oliver’s and placed it gently on his cheek, he sighed and let his eyes slip shut.

 

“I don’t know that there’s much you can do, we just don’t work well together.” He rubbed his cheek into her palm, relishing the closeness it provided.

 

“There has to be something we can do, you’re my best friend and she’s my wife,” Those words falling from her lips had a white hot knife slicing straight through his heart. The reminder that he had truly lost her threatened to rip him in half and he almost missed the rest of what she said. “I want you two to get along.”

 

“Let’s just give it some time.” Oliver was amazed that he could speak without a heart beating in his chest, but the wound that it left ached terribly. “Maybe things will settle.” He fell silent again, unsure how to move forward into this new normal.

 

“Oh what was that last night?” When he wrinkled his brow she elaborated. “I know we interrupted whatever you and Tommy had planned.”

 

“Oh right.” Oliver smiled widely. “Tommy and I are going to open a nightclub, we talked about it in Cabo and it makes so much sense. We both love to party and Tommy wants to pursuit med school without Malcolm’s money so this would give him steady income while he’s finishing school.” Oliver stopped himself for a moment. “So what do you think?”

 

“I think we need a new phrase because bury the lede isn’t strong enough.” Felicity slapped him hard on the chest. “Oh my god!” Her mouth hung open in shocked happiness. “You found your thing Oliver! I’m so proud of you!” She threw herself on top of him for a hug and his eyes slammed shut as he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly and wishing he never had to let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing this note after some comments have started coming in. Please remember to be kind.
> 
> I will never be able to please everyone and all I can do is have conviction and believe in what I have written. This story has taken a lot of time and effort to write and I really do love it. It's not going to be for everyone and that's okay but you don't need to point out what you believe to be a flaw in the story because in all honesty it hurts. I share this work because I love to write and I love this ship but your criticism does nothing aside from make me question if I should even be posting. Let's remember that fandom is about lifting each other up and supporting fellow writers in their passion, if you have a negative comment just please think twice before sending. Thank you.
> 
> If you have any questions or if you need reassurances you can DM me on twitter or tumblr  
> Twitter: @mariaelainevana  
> Tumblr: @LittleLycanLove


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: Last week I was met with my fair share of backlash over the chapter I posted and I just want to make a quick disclaimer. 
> 
> If you have decided that this story is no longer for you that is fine but please, I implore you, do not leave a negative comment. You do not need to announce your exit or make a snide remark about my writing skills. This story is something I have worked hard on for many months and those comments are legitimately heartbreaking. 
> 
> If you were not happy about last week and you think a similar chapter might tip you over the edge where you just have to say something hurtful to me, please wait until next week to read this chapter and the next. 
> 
> For those of you that gave me words of encouragement last week, you have no idea how much that meant to me, I was so upset by some of the things I read and you guys made me feel valid and valued and so much better about myself. I am so grateful for each of you <3

“I remember when I graduated from college, don’t worry that you weren’t the first, you’ll get them next time.” Oliver ducked under Felicity’s slap with a broad smile.

 

“Alright Mr. Business Management, the only reason you were the first one to graduate last year is because you only have one undergrad degree.” Felicity swung at him again and he caught her hand tugging her into his lap to tickle her sides, her delighted laughter filling the room. Oliver could see Sara bristling from the seat beside him but he ignored her, as he had learned to do very well over the past two years.

 

Oliver had graduated with honors the year before with his business degree, Laurel graduated from pre-law and moved on to law school, Tommy graduated pre-med and was onto his first year of med-school, and Felicity had obtained double bachelor’s degrees the year before them and spent the remaining two years of her collegiate career completing dual master’s degrees in computer science and cyber security.

 

Oliver opened his mouth to taunt Felicity further, but his phone chimed in his pocket. He tugged it out and smiled softly at the screen. “As much as I would like to continue this conversation about my superior collegiate accomplishment,” Oliver stood, setting Felicity back on the couch. “Susan just got off work, so I should head home before she gets there.” There was a pang in Felicity’s chest at the mention of Oliver’s girlfriend but she plastered on a smile.

 

“Have you still not given that poor girl a key to your place?” Felicity laughed a little too loud, laying back to rest her head in Sara’s lap.

 

“We’re taking things slow.” Oliver shrugged with a smirk.

 

“You’ve been together almost two years, do you think maybe it’s time to speed it up?” Felicity raised her brows.

 

“Slow works for us, alright?” He narrowed his eyes with a grin. “Not all of us are ready to get married after six months.” He stuck his tongue out at Felicity and waved a goodbye to everyone before leaving the loft and heading home.

 

“So what is next Lis?” Laurel dropped into the space Oliver had vacated and slid Felicity’s legs into her lap. “Time to conquer the tech world? Move on to a new city? Or are you two going to give me a niece or nephew to spoil?” Laurel’s smile was bright and Felicity couldn’t help but return it.

 

“Well as much as I’d like to start my own tech company right now, I need a little real world experience first. I applied to a bunch of technology positions all over the country, I’ve had a few come back with offers but I still have time to make that choice, depending on what this one is going to do.” Felicity reached back to gently pat Sara on the head. “As far as a niece or nephew, maybe give us a couple years to get settled before we go there.” Felicity’s face still held a soft smile but she felt Sara stiffen beneath her.

 

“We’re never going there.” Sara offered nonchalantly, as though she was weighing in on the weather rather than the prospect of never having children with Felicity.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Felicity sat up and turned to Sara. “I thought you said we were too young to decide.”

 

“Well I’ve decided now, I don’t want to have kids, it’s too much responsibility, especially with the kind of work you want to do and the sort of hours you would have to work that would leave me with the kids all the time.” Sara crossed her arms and looked at her lap.

 

“And that would be such a bad thing? To spend a lot of time with our children?” Felicity stared baffled at Sara.

 

“Well it’s not like we can have real children anyway, they wouldn’t even be ours.” Sara huffed and Felicity jumped to her feet.

 

“You think just because they wouldn’t have both our DNA that they wouldn’t be our children?” Her voice rose to a frantic level. “Blood doesn’t make family Sara, if we chose to adopt or use a donor they would still be our kids that we raised together.”

 

“Blood is literally the only thing that makes family.” Felicity recoiled slightly.

 

“Are you saying that you aren’t my family? We’re married Sara, that makes us family, and even without the legal part, Laurel, Tommy, and Oliver would still be my family.” Felicity scrubbed both hands over her face roughly, trying not to let this boil over into a fight. “And your dad married my mom, he’s a hell of a lot more of a father to me than my own father ever was. All it takes to be family is love and showing up.” Felicity felt tension building in her throat.

 

“I don’t know why we’re even having this discussion, if we don’t have any children it won’t even matter.” Sara rose to stand squarely in front of Felicity her eyes challenging.

 

“We can’t even talk about this?” Her voice was supposed to come out firm but it was more of a pained whimper. There was a sudden emptiness inside Felicity, a hole left by the children she would never carry, never hold, never love.

 

“There is nothing left to talk about, I don’t want kids and that’s not a decision that can be unilateral, so we don’t have kids.” Sara offered no further explanation, she just walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind her. Felicity stood frozen, her mind spinning and her heart aching. When Tommy laid a hand on her shoulder she jumped in surprise.

 

“You okay Lis?” He asked with a soft smile but Felicity didn’t have any words for the torrent of emotions swirling inside her.

 

“Maybe give her a little time?” Laurel offered. “You’re both so young, I’m sure she could change her mind.” Felicity let out a sardonic laugh.

 

“Have you met your sister?” Felicity shook her head. “She doesn’t change her mind, ever.” She ran her hands through her curls and tried to take a deep breath, Tommy gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze and Laurel stepped closer like she was ready to offer a hug but Felicity was starting to feel claustrophobic. She knew her friends were just trying to comfort her but there was anxiety rising in her chest and she needed space. “I’m actually going to run over to the computer lab to grade some coding projects, some of the undergrads are turning in their finals and I want to get a jump on that.” She took a few long steps away from Tommy and Laurel, their faces pinched with worry. “If Sara asks…” She trailed off, not sure what to say. “I’ll just… I’ll be back later.” She grabbed her computer bag and left the loft, her heart heavy and her eyes burning with unshed tears.

 

Felicity only stayed at the lab for a couple hours, she knew she wasn’t in the right mind to concentrate on grading so she mostly tinkered with some new firewall software she had been working on and stared at her running programs, letting the familiar rhythm of the flowing numbers fill her mind to try to keep it off the subject that had been broached at home. When she decided she’d had enough sitting and staring she started her walk home but her feet took her to the brownstone, seemingly without the input of her brain. She followed her instincts and unlocked the door but walking in to the sound of laughter stopped her for a moment. Oliver strode into her line of sight and Susan’s head popped out around a corner to see who had come to the door.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice sounded a little far away as Felicity tried to get her brain functioning correctly. “What’s wrong?” Her eyes snapped up to Oliver and suddenly she felt the tears coming back, and when he reached for her she went easily into his arms, fisting her hands in the back of his shirt.

 

“I totally forgot Susan was here, I’m sorry, I can go.” She spoke quietly, her voice weak with emotion.

 

“You don’t have to apologize, you have a key for a reason, you’re always welcome to use it.” He pulled back enough to look at her face. “What’s going on, you’re scaring me.” She shrugged and gave him a heavy look, and after eight years of best friendship Oliver could easily read it as ‘ _I want to tell you, but not with an audience_ ’ as soon as he understood he nodded and rubbed her arms comfortingly. “Hey Susan, can I take a raincheck for tonight? We have family stuff going on that I need to deal with.” Susan gave an easy smile and a nod.

 

“Sure, I have articles I should be writing anyway.” She gathered her things and as she was walking out she stopped in the foyer. “It was nice to see you.” She gave Felicity a warm smile before turning to Oliver to give him a chaste kiss and a quick hug. “Call me in the morning?” She asked.

 

“Of course.” Oliver walked her out then towed Felicity by the hand to the kitchen.

 

“I didn’t mean to ruin your date night, or whatever this was.” Felicity’s voice was still soft and weak.

 

“You didn’t ruin anything, family comes first, you know that.” He was going for reassuring but her face crumpled and she dropped her head into her hands. “Alright, chocolate or booze?” Felicity peeked up at him and he gave her a scrutinizing look before pulling the pint of mint chip from his freezer and pouring two glasses of scotch. He kept the scotch bottle in his hand as Felicity predictably pounded her first glass then he refilled her and took the seat beside her at the kitchen bar. “It’s time to talk now Smoak, what the hell is going on?”

 

“Apparently my wife has decided we aren’t having children.” Felicity stated, matter of fact. “You would think I would have known something about that before we got two years into our marriage but it seems she’s just been stalling when I’ve asked in the past. She always said we could talk about it later, but now later has come and the talk was her telling me there is no way she ever wants to have children.” Felicity shoveled a spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

 

“Did you really not see that one coming?” Oliver offered softly. “Sara doesn’t like kids, she never has.”

 

“But they would be our kids, I thought that might make the difference.” She turned her watery eyes to him. “I want kids Oliver, not right now, but someday I want to have a family of my own. I want to have a tiny life growing inside me and use one of those stupid charts that compares your baby to fruit so I know every week if the baby is a banana or a papaya.” The thought of Felicity glowing with happiness, her belly rounded with a baby is almost enough to knock Oliver off his stool. It’s everything he’s ever wanted, to have a family and to have one with this remarkable woman. It makes his blood boil that Sara could have that and she’s rejected it and made Felicity cry again.

 

“I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better, but this one is just going to take time.” Oliver wrapped an arm around Felicity and she leaned into him.

 

“Right, time.” She let out a humorless laugh. “Time to let go of the unborn babies I desperately want to give life to.” She buried her nose in Oliver’s throat and let out a pained sigh. “Just once I wish she could learn to bend for me, the way I always bend for her.”

 

“Well this is a little more than bending Felicity, making a decision to have kids is a big one, there isn’t really a way to compromise on that.” He fit his cheek to the top of her head and gave her a steady place to lean, as he always had.

 

“It’s just not fair.” She sniffed. “I can’t even trick her and get accidentally pregnant.” She whined and dug into more ice cream. Oliver let out a soft chuckle and took a spoonful for himself.

 

“The hazards of being in a same sex relationship I suppose.” He gave her a tight squeeze. “Do you want to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?”

 

“You always know the right thing to say.” Felicity gave him a smile, it was weak but it was there. “That must be how you get all the girls.” They grabbed their ice cream and whiskey and made their way to the couch for a long overdue movie night, just the two of them.

 

***

 

When Felicity blinked her bleary eyes the next morning she saw Oliver buttoning up his shirt and shrugging in to a suit jacket. “Coffee?” She mumbled, her face still smushed into the pillow. He gave her a warm smile and pointed behind her.

 

“It’s on the nightstand.” He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. “I have to go do inventory at the club, I’ll see you later.” She took a swig of her coffee and caught his hand.

 

“Can I come to work with you?” She batted her lashes at him and he raised a brow knowing she had work to do today. “I’m just not ready to go home yet, when Sara and I fight, I like to give us a little more time to cool off before we try to talk.” She shrugged and drank more of her coffee.

 

“Okay, you can come, but get dressed quickly, I have suppliers coming in thirty minutes.” He checked his watch and Felicity let out a fond sigh.

 

“Look at you all responsible and on time for things. It’s like a whole new Oliver Queen.” She patted his cheek and climbed out of bed, ducking into his closet to find some of her extra clothes.

 

Felicity loved being at Verdant during the day when all was quiet, Oliver disappeared to the loading dock to handle the liquor shipment coming in and she climbed onto the bar and opened her laptop to work on some of the grading for her TA classes. She was checking codes and scribbling notes on a notepad in her lap when she heard a booming voice echo through the empty space.

 

“Felicity Megan Smoak! What is that adorable ass doing on my bar?!” Tommy strode toward her with a wide grin, wearing a light fleece jacket over his scrubs.

 

“Well Merlyn, since this bar is only half yours, I’m sitting on Oliver’s half, he doesn’t care if my adorable ass is on it.” Felicity let out a giggle and leaned down to give Tommy a tight hug. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Felicity checked the clock on her laptop to make sure she hadn’t completely lost track of time.

 

“It’s a hospital shadow day and the club was on my way, so I thought I’d stop in and talk to Oliver.” Tommy’s hands were buried far into his pockets and he was rocking from his heels to his toes.

 

“What’s going on? You seem nervous.” Felicity set the laptop aside and turned to face Tommy fully.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Tommy scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

 

“Only because I know you.” She gave him a soft smile and squeezed his upper arm. “Do you want to tell me what this is about?”

 

“I don’t really know how exactly it happened, but something happened a couple weeks ago, and then again last week, and then again last night.” Tommy winced. “And I don’t know how to tell Ollie, but he needs to hear it from me.” He nodded to himself as though he was trying to convince the both of them.

 

“And what is it that he needs to hear from you?” Felicity asked gently. Tommy braced his hands on the bar before glancing up to Felicity.

 

“I’ve been sleeping with Laurel.” Tommy’s shoulders caved in as though he was admitting to a horrible crime.

 

“What?” They both snapped their heads around to see Oliver approaching from the back.

 

“Look man I-” Tommy started, hot spikes of shame racing down his neck and back.

 

“Tommy.” Oliver said gently as he stepped up to stand beside Felicity. “It’s okay.” His face showed no signs of turmoil and Tommy was ready to launch into the speech he had prepared but Oliver’s phone rang. “Oh god finally, this is the Tito’s supplier, I have to take this.” He pointed to his phone. “We can catch up later.” Oliver strode toward his office, answering the phone as he walked.

 

Tommy was still frozen in place, staring after Oliver when Felicity laid a hand on his shoulder. “You still seem nervous.” She said gently.

 

“I just wanted to apologize, and tell him it wouldn’t happen again, it was just a lapse of judgment and I feel so terrible.” Tommy checked his watch, knowing he would be late if he hung around.

 

“I’m pretty sure he’s fine Tommy.” Felicity said with a reassuring smile. “He hasn’t had feeling’s for Laurel since high school and things are going so well with him and Susan now, I can’t imagine he would really be upset about it.”

 

“I just need to talk it out with him, so I know exactly how he’s feeling, but I’m late, so just tell him I’ll come in tonight and we can talk then.” Tommy offered a weak smile and wave then left the club, his shoulders curled in around himself tightly.

 

Felicity was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of Tommy and Laurel when her own phone started ringing. She glanced and the display and answered with a smile. “Hey Robert.”

 

“Hello Felicity, are you busy?” Felicity peeked toward Oliver’s office but he seemed to still be holed up with the vodka distributor call.

 

“No, I have some time to talk, what can I do for you?”

 

***

 

Felicity walked into the loft in a bit of a haze, she couldn’t remember exactly how she got back and the phone conversation she had kept replaying in her head over and over again.

 

“Princess?” Sara asked softly as she stepped into the living room but Felicity was completely lost in thought. “Princess?” She asked a little louder. “Felicity?”

 

“What?” Felicity glanced up to Sara, her eyes still distant.

 

“I called you three times what’s going on?” Sara stepped forward to lay a hand on Felicity’s arm.

 

“Robert called me.” Her voice was a low whisper.

 

“Is everything okay?” The concern in Sara’s brow grew more pronounced.

 

“Yeah, everyone’s fine.” When Felicity looked at her this time her gaze was much more focused. “He offered me a position at Queen Consolidated, a really good one.” A huge smile broke out over Sara’s face.

 

“That’s amazing! Lis, that’s perfect” Sara grabbed her in a tight hug and Felicity returned it.

 

“I mean, it’s a great offer, but I still have to speak to Wayne Enterprises and Kord Industries before I make a decision.” Felicity shrugged.

 

“No Princess, this is perfect, I wasn’t sure how to bring this up but my dad helped me with an application to the police academy in Starling and I got in.” Sara smiled brightly. “I want to move back home, and you working at QC is the perfect way for us to do that.”

 

“But you have a year of school left.” Felicity spoke, a confused crinkle between her brows.

 

“I’ve never cared that much about college. I’d much rather pursue a career in law enforcement and live at home again, three years was long enough to be away.” Sara was bursting with excitement and Felicity smiled tightly in return, even though the thought of leaving Boston and her friends behind made her stomach twist painfully.

 

***

 

“Look man, about Laurel…” Tommy started hesitantly, sitting across from Oliver in their shared office space at the club. “After the first time I was gonna tell you, I was just trying to figure out the right way.” His heart pounded painfully at the thought.

 

“To tell me that you slept with my ex-girlfriend that I broke up with five years ago and haven’t had feelings for since?” Oliver offered with a soft smile. “What there’s no greeting card for that?” Tommy let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Look, it was wrong.” Tommy looked directly at Oliver, the sincerity pouring off him. “And I am sorry.”

 

“Tommy.” Oliver made sure to be perfectly clear. “We haven’t been together in a long time.”

 

“Nah man, you were with Laurel, and whether you are now or not, you are my friend. And me being with Laurel violated that friendship in about fifty different ways.” Tommy seemed to be trying harder to convince himself than Oliver.

 

“Thank you.” Oliver said softly to acknowledge that he was hearing what Tommy was saying. “But it’s okay.” He gave a nonchalant shrug.

 

“You are being really chill about this.” Tommy shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Look Tommy, if you and Laurel will make each other happy, then I’m happy for you. You’re my friends and just because Laurel and I were together in high school shouldn’t make any difference to you being with her now.” Oliver gave Tommy a genuine smile. Before Tommy could respond there was a knock at the door; it swung open and Susan entered wearing a skintight burgundy club dress with a plunging neckline, her ample curves on full display.

 

“Am I interrupting important business?” She asked softly.

 

“No, come in.” Oliver smiled to her. “Can we have a minute, please?” Oliver turned his gaze back to his friend.

 

“I can see now why you are able to be so chill, enjoy” Tommy smiled widely and lifted a palm in surrender before standing. “Good evening Ms. Williams.” He gave Susan a nod as he strode to the door.

 

“Mr. Merlyn.” She smiled in return as she headed for Oliver. Tommy slipped out and Oliver rose to hug Susan, kissing her softly.

 

“I didn’t know you would be coming by tonight.” His voice was tender and happy, but Susan seemed concerned.

 

“I um, I wanted to talk to you.” She tugged a little at the lapels of his suit jacket.

 

“Everything okay?” He smoothed his hands down her arms.

 

“Yeah, I hope so.” She gave him a nervous smile. “You know our two year anniversary is just a few months away.” He nodded, urging her to continue. “And I know we have been taking things slow, but I’m ready to move on to the next step.” An anxious tingle raced up Oliver’s spine.

 

“And what would you consider the next step?” He wet his lips nervously.

 

“Well I think moving in together makes sense at this point, and if that goes well maybe we can talk about more.” She slipped her hands from his chest to twist them together.

 

“More?” His voice was a dry croak, head already spinning around the idea of Susan living with him. If she lived there it wouldn’t be acceptable to ask her to leave on nights that Felicity wanted to stay over and the possibility of having to distance himself from Felicity had his heart thundering painfully in his chest.

 

“I really think this works.” She motioned between them. “And after two years I don’t think it’s crazy to think about an engagement, to start getting more serious.” Her eyes were full of hope until Oliver let go of her and took a step back.

 

“I thought we were on the same page about keeping things casual.” Oliver voice was so low it was almost a whisper. “My apologies if that was presumptuous.”

 

“Olive-“ She started to reach for him but he cut her off with a sad look.

 

“It was never my intention to lead you on, and perhaps we’ve been doing this too long.” He took a steadying breath as her eyes filled with tears. “I should have known better, and for that, I really truly am sorry.” He turned away from her and stepped behind his desk, putting a wall between them both literally and figuratively. There was nothing left for her to do but nod solemnly and leave the room.

 

Oliver was trying to finish his paperwork for the day when his office door swung open for the third time that night, but when he saw Felicity step into the room relief swamped him and he quickly strode around the desk to pull her into a tight hug.

 

“Did Laurel tell you?” She spoke into his shoulder, holding onto him just as tightly.

 

“Tell me what?” Oliver pulled back, confusion creasing his brow. Felicity fidgeted nervously, her hands clammy and the back of her throat dry with the weight of the words she needed to tell him.

 

“Can we sit.” She motioned at the leather couch to one side of the room. He nodded and took her hand to lead her over there. They settled, but her back was rigid with tension and her stress was pouring over onto Oliver, making his pulse quicken. “When I left earlier, it was after I got a phone call from your dad.” His eyes widened slightly. “Don’t worry, everyone’s fine.” She assured quickly, taking both of his hands. “He offered me a position at Queen Consolidated.” Oliver smiled woodenly.

 

“That’s great, they would be lucky to have you.” His heart started to sink, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place were showing him a bleak picture of what was to come.

 

“When I talked to Sara about it she told me that she was accepted into the police academy in Starling and she wants to move back.” Felicity was suddenly overcome with unexpected emotion, she looked at Oliver for a long moment before she spoke again. “I’m leaving.” A tear slid down her cheek and not for the first time, he felt his heart break a little further because of the petite blonde before him. He pulled her into a hug, her shoulders shaking slightly with the thought of being an entire country away from him.

 

“You’re going to be amazing.” He forced his voice to remain steady. “You’ll have your mom, Quentin, my parents, and Thea all right there for you and QC is not ready for all the great things you are going to do for them.” He pressed his lips to her hair firmly and it made her let out a little sob against his throat. “We’ll talk every day and plan lots of visits, I know that will make my parents happy too.” His arms tightened fractionally around her. “It’s going to be okay Felicity.”

 

“We’ve haven’t lived more than a few miles apart since we met.” She whispered, echoing his own thoughts.

 

“We’ll adjust.” He said firmly. “Even on the other side of the continent you’ll still be stuck with me.” A soft laugh rumbled through his chest and she was able to pull back and give him a watery smile.

 

“Yeah.” She nodded in agreement. “You’re stuck with me too,” She laid a hand on his cheek. “Always.”

 

There was more paperwork to be done, bartenders to check in with, and appearances to keep up by circulating the club. But Oliver ignored all of it in favor of sitting deeper into the couch and pulling Felicity snugly against him, holding on tightly and making the most of every moment he would have with her still living in the same city.

 

***

 

The moving truck had already left with Felicity and Sara’s things, a goodbye brunch had been eaten and now everyone was standing in front of the loft where the cab was idling at the curb as they said their goodbyes. Sara gave Tommy a quick hug while Felicity hugged Laurel, then they switched.

 

“I’ll miss you most of all scarecrow.” Felicity spoke into Tommy’s shoulder. Squeezing him tightly and holding back her tears as best as she could.

 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Tommy said, his gaze flicking to Oliver who was shifting anxiously on his feet. “But I’ll accept the sentiment, and I’ll miss you too Smoak.” He gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek and pulled back, not wanting to take any more time from Oliver.

 

As soon as Felicity was untangled from Tommy she dove into Oliver’s arms, nearly knocking him back a step.

 

“You’ll call as soon as you land?” Oliver spoke quietly into her hair.

 

“Of course, and I’ll give my mom, your parents, and Thea all the hugs they can stand from you.” She tried to laugh lightly but it broke from her chest as more of a sob.

 

“I’ll be there for a visit in a couple weeks, I promise.” His arms tightened and she let him carry more of her weight.

 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” She whispered.

 

“You’re Felicity Smoak.” He kissed her forehead firmly. “You can do anything.” It took all the strength Oliver had in him to gently end their hug and let her go. “I love you.” He said with a wide smile, even if he was dying inside.

 

“I love you.” She took a deep breath and turned to Tommy and Laurel who were holding hands. “And you two.” They nodded and Sara steered Felicity to the cab before heading around the car and getting in the other side. Oliver let Tommy open Felicity’s door for her because he had to keep his distance or he would never be able to let her leave. They locked eyes for one more long moment, both their hearts heavy.

 

“Goodbye Felicity.”

 

“Goodbye Oliver.”

 

She slipped into the car and it pulled away from the curb taking what was left of Oliver’s heart with it.

 

*FIN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading through another story with me! I always answer every single comment but I am going to be kind to myself so if there are hateful comments I may wait a few days to read and respond. 
> 
> Please subscribe to the series if you haven’t already so you will get a notification when I start the third story next Tuesday, I promise you that it is going to have the content we have all been waiting for. I started with Oliver and Felicity so young at just 13 and 15 so I needed to build them a backstory, in the next chapter their endgame will begin =]


End file.
